Champion at Life
by Sdrive
Summary: With her brother at Duelist Academy, Selaya decided to keep the promise and win one tournament before he got back. With Yamato and Domid at her side, she sets off on her journey.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is the fabled Peace Writer, back on fan fiction. This story is a branch off of Sdrive's story "Ra Yellow". Yes, the two stories are related. No, I don't own many of the characters or the locations. Yes, I am solely responsible for this story, and I hope I can update often. If you haven't read "Ra Yellow", and if you haven't, why haven't you, read it. Not only is it a great read, but there are going to be some references to the plot in "Ra Yellow".

Note from Sdrive: Alright Guys, just to let you know, since this corrisponds with Ra Yellow, I'll be giving small info on it about my site when the chances reveal themselves. Also, since it isn't dirrectly related to Yugioh GX, and there are just mentions of it, this will be placed in the normal Yugioh section. If anyone thinks otherwise, let me know and I'll change it.

Peace: So, let's get the ball rolling!

Champion at Life

Chapter 1: The Sibling

Morning broke over the horizon, and the early beams of sunlight poured through the second story window of a small, yellow house in southern Domino. The orange yellow beams washed over the face of a pink-haired, thirteen year old girl sleeping soundly in her bed. She slept soundly under the warm blanket without the disturbance of the outside world.

The peaceful sanctity of her room was quickly shattered by the sharp tones of her alarm clock.

"BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT, BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT, BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!"

With a sigh and a stretch, Selaya reached out and silenced the alarm. She got out of bed, got dressed, and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Usually, this would be like every other morning Selaya woke up to. But today was different: her brother was no longer there to say 'good morning' or ruffle her hair. In fact, her brother was no longer in the town of Domino.

Three days had passed since her brother Kokuro had left to go to Duelist Academy. Selaya knew he must have been accepted if he was gone for that long. She hoped that he had put her Spell Absorption card to good use.

Saturdays meant that Domid and Yamato would come over at around noon. After Selaya washed her face, she came downstairs to find her mother and father. "Good Morning." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning." replied her parents. Her father was drinking a cup of coffee while her mother was preparing breakfast. Without Kokuro, life in her house was routine and dull. Yes, Domid and Yamato would come over, but some of their teachings would include helping her with her classes and homework (she could never completely understand Domid's explanations around math).

Noon slowly crept towards them, and Selaya had been watching reruns of old cartoons for most of the time. The sharp knock on the front door was a blessing. Selaya hopped back over the couch, and opened the door. Standing there was a thin teenage boy of Asian descent, and a stout boy of similar age and height with messy brown hair. Domid and Yamato, respectively.

Selaya smiled, "Hi guys!"

"Yo," replied Domid while Yamato waved.

"Hello and good bye boys.," said Mr. Samé as he left for work.

"That was quick," Domid commented. "So, where's your mom?"

"In here," replied Mrs. Samé from the kitchen. "I'm making lunch."

The three sat on the couch and sofa. After a few seconds of silence, Domid clapped his hands together, and asked "Now what?"

Like a reflex action, Yamato smacked the back of Domid's head, and said "You just couldn't resist, could you? We've only been here for about two minutes, and you had to ask the question, didn't you?"

Selaya giggled while Domid rubbed his head. She replied "Well, I guess I should get my deck."

Yamato gave a slight nod, "Yeah, that's right: we have to fulfill Kokuro's wishes." Domid also nodded in agreement.

Selaya ran upstairs to retrieve her deck, all the while remembering her goal brought upon her by her brother:

_Kokuro ran back down the steps with his bag in hand and his coat over his waist.  
_

"_Yamato, D., your jobs are to take care of my sister and help her dueling. Mom, Dad, your jobs are to never stop missing me and to write to me constantly. Selaya, your job is to improve your dueling, and win a tournament by the time I get back."_

_  
"I will," Selaya said, hugging her brother._

She ran back down, deck in hand, and leapt over the couch to land in a sitting position. "Let the teaching begin."

Domid nodded. "Alright, now first, I want to see where your deck lies right now in terms of playability, so I'll duel you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Are you at least going to go easy on her? Our goal is to teach her, not utterly annihilate her."

Even Selaya seemed apprehensive. "Uh, I've heard stories from my brother that you always beat him in tournaments."

Domid gave a hasty chuckle, and said "Well, I don't always beat him, and besides, I don't have a test deck. Don't worry though; remember Yamato's lesson, and you'll be fine."

Selaya nodded. "Right! Yamato's lesson. That's what I'm going to- uh, what lesson is that?"

Domid crashed to the ground while Yamato told him "I don't believe I've taught her that."

Domid regained his composure, and said "Well, what better way to teach it than through a duel!"

"Alright then, I'll go first," said Selaya as she drew her six cards. Domid drew his hand, and set the life point scores on his calculator.

Selaya 8000 Domid 8000

"For my move, I'll set a monster and two cards facedown," she said as she placed three of her cards on the field.

"Okay, let's see my draw." Domid drew, and thought for a second before placing two cards down. "I set one monster, and one card facedown. Your move."

Selaya raised an eyebrow before drawing her next card. "No attack, eh? Well, I'll set another monster in defense mode, and activate Dust Tornado on your facedown card!"

Domid flipped his card over. "In response, I chain my own Dust Tornado on your other facedown card."

Selaya fumed. "Aww, you got rid of my Rising Energy trap. Well, I guess it's your move."

Yamato thought, "That was a costly misplay on Selaya's part. She could've saved that Rising Energy trap."

Domid drew, and said "I guess I'll go on the offensive. First, I'll flip my facedown Penguin Soldier!" Domid revealed a small penguin holding a sword (2/750/500).

"Penguin Soldier? What does that do?" Selaya wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you: this monster returns two monsters back to the hands of their respective owners. And I choose your new facedown monster and the Penguin himself!" Domid and Selaya both picked up their monster cards, and Domid continued.

"I now summon Freed the Brave Wanderer in attack mode!" A card depicting a warrior sporting a gold cloak and matching long hair hit the field (4/1700/1200). "Freed, attack the facedown monster!"

Selaya smiled, and revealed her facedown monster: "You've destroyed my T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (1/0/0). Now, I can search my deck for its brother, and add it to my hand." She took the second tadpole from her deck, put it into her hand, and shuffled her deck.

Domid seemed impassive to her monster's effect, and said, "I set one card down, and end my turn."

Selaya drew, and said "I set one monster and one card facedown, and end my turn."

Stretching his arms, Yamato commented, "Slow duel."

Domid gave a light smile as he drew his next card. "Sorry Yamato; you know my play style. I set one card facedown, and have Freed attack your facedown tadpole."

Domid predicted it correctly, and the new T.A.D.P.O.L.E was destroyed.

"My move." said Selaya as she drew, and said, "I play Hysteric Fairy (4/1800/500), and attack Freed the Brave Wanderer!"

Domid flipped over a card, and said, "Sorry Selaya, but your attack triggered my Gravity Bind trap! Now all monsters level four or above cannot attack!"

Selaya shrugged, and said "Fine. I activate my own down card: Solemn Wishes. Now I gain 500 life points every time I draw. Your move."

Domid thought for a moment as he drew. "She made two mistakes that turn. Let's see if I can do something."

Aloud, he said, "I set one monster, and end my turn."

Selaya cheered as she drew her card. (85008000) "Alright, now it's time to take out your life points. I sacrifice Hysteric Fairy to summon Des Frog!" The business-like fairy was replaced with a simple green frog (5/1900/0).

"Now, Des Frog's special ability activates! I can now summon more Des Frogs equal to the number of T.A.D.P.O.L.Es I have in the graveyard. And now I have all three frogs on the field!" Selaya smiled as she summoned a second frog from her hand, and one from her deck.

Domid replied "That's an impressive army, but still not impressive enough to get past Gravity Bind."

Selaya then took one card from her hand. "I'm not too worried about that, or any of your defenses for that matter, for very soon, my frogs will take care of them just the same! I play Des Croaking!"

Once bored, Domid's eyes suddenly became alert. "Des Croaking? What's that do?"

Selaya giggled, and replied "Simple: my magic card only works when all three of my frogs are on the field. But now, I get to destroy every card on your field!"

Domid seemed quite amused as he moved all the cards on his field to his graveyard.

Excited, Selaya said, "Des Frogs, attack Domid's life points directly!" (85002300)

Yamato took interest in her move, and said, "Wow, the first bit of life point damage all duel, and Domid was on the receiving end."

Selaya jumped up and down, elated. "Wow, I'm about to beat one of my brother's all time rivals!"

Domid drew his next card, and said "Selaya, here's your first lesson from me: If you plan on showing the best of your deck to your opponent, make sure it's the last thing he experiences in the duel. I knew you had some way to get rid of Gravity Bind. I never counted on my field being wiped out. And now that you've given me the chance to come back, I'll make the most of it!"

Selaya was puzzled. "You have no field while I have three monsters with 1900 attack. How can you come back from that?"

Domid simply answered, "How do you think I win against Kokuro? First off, I'll activate the effect of the monster you destroyed with your frogs: Sangan! When it's destroyed, I can bring one monster with an attack of 1500 or less to my hand. Now, I'll bring that monster to the field! I summon Sinister Serpent!" He placed a card with a green snake on it in attack mode (1/300/250).

Selaya wondered "What are you doing, placing a monster that weak in attack mode?"

Domid smiled, and said "My monster won't be very weak for long. I play the magic card, Metamorphosis!"

"What's that?" asked a fearful Selaya.

"This card allows me to tribute one of my monsters to special summon a fusion monster of the same level. So, I tribute Sinister Serpent for the Thousand-Eyes Restrict!"

"What?"

Domid replaced his Sinister Serpent with a monster that looked repulsive: charred brown skin, a monstrous stature, and 1,000 eyes covering its body. (1/0/0)

Selaya was confused. "Wait a minute! That monster has no attack points! What are you planning on doing with that?"

But Domid still smiled, and replied "My second lesson to you: Monsters with no attack and defense points are some of the most powerful monsters in the game. Pegasus himself made this card specifically to put in his deck, and it was a while before he decided to distribute the card to the public. But before that, his most powerful monster was the Thousand-Eyes Restrict. And now, I have perfected the use of his favorite monster! His effect stops every monster from attacking or changing battle position, except himself of course."

Selaya said, "So now we're at a stalemate. The only monster that can attack is the one with no attack points."

Domid shook his head. "Sorry Selaya, but my monster comes with another effect: Once per turn, my Thousand-Eyes can assimilate one monster on your field and take on the attack and defense points of that monster, and I choose one of your Des Frogs!"

"No!"

Domid took one of her Des Frogs, and attached it to Thousand-Eyes Restrict (1/1900/0). "Thousand-Eyes, attack Des Frog!"

Startled, Selaya said, "That'll result in a tie, and both monsters will be destroyed!"

But Domid said "Afraid not; my Thousand-Eyes has a third effect: When it is destroyed in battle, the monster that it has assimilated gets destroyed instead." And Selaya looked on as two of her frogs went to the graveyard. "Your move."

Selaya drew (90002300), and said, "I set one monster down, and one card facedown. Your move."

Domid drew, and said "I set one card facedown, and have Thousand-Eyes assimilate your last Des Frog. Thousand-Eyes, attack the down monster!"

Selaya flipped over her trap card. "I activate Wall of Revealing Light! I sacrifice 2000 life points to prevent you from attacking with any monsters weaker than 2000 attack points!" (70002300)

However, Domid flipped over his own down card. "I chain Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light! My monster's attack goes through!"

The monster was revealed to be a blue clothed mage. "You've destroyed my Maha Vailo. (4/1550/1400)" Selaya pouted.

Shrugging, Domid said "Sorry. Your move."

Selaya drew (75002300), and said, "If I can't attack you, I can at least make you lose life points! I remove Hysteric Fairy and Maha Vailo from play to summon the Soul of Purity and Light!" A card depicting an angelic maiden was placed on the field (6/2000/1800).

"This monster decreases your monster's attack points by 300 during your turn. And now, I play Luminous Spark! This field magic card grants 500 attack points to all light type monsters. If you want to take Soul of Purity and Light (6/2500/1400), you're going to have to attack her first, and take a hefty life point loss."

Domid drew, and said "There's always a way around defenses. And to prove it, I summon Tsukuyomi!" He placed a card portraying a spiritual blue-haired woman (4/1100/1400). "Her special powers force one monster into facedown defense position, and I choose my Thousand-Eyes!"

Selaya wondered aloud "But you could've used that power to flip my Soul of Purity and Light!"

"I could've, but instead, I think I'll just do this! I flip my Thousand-Eyes back into attack mode!" Domid picked up his facedown monster, and placed it on the field face up.

"But what's the point?"

"I'll tell you: because it was facedown, Des Frog is sent to the graveyard. And now that I've flipped Thousand-Eyes face up, not only does his thousand eyes spell blanket the field once more, but now it can assimilate a new monster!"

Selaya drew back in fear. "No!"

Domid replied "I'm afraid so! Thousand-Eyes, assimilate her monster (1/2000/1800), and attack her directly! (55002300) And since I'm ending my move, Tsukuyomi returns to my hand."

Yamato told Selaya "This is the same combo that your brother almost always loses to."

Selaya thought for a moment as she drew (60002300). "I set one monster facedown, and it's your move."

Domid drew, and said, "I've got you top decking, and my cards are going to keep on coming. I play Graceful Charity, drawing three, and discard two." After he drew his three cards, he said, "I discard Ring of Destruction and Mataza the Zapper. Next, I activate Heavy Storm!"

"No! That gets rid of my Solemn Wishes!" Selaya cried.

Domid continued, "I'm afraid it gets rid of much more than that. You see, your assimilated Soul of Purity and Light also gets destroyed, meaning I can assimilate your down monster. And I will!" He took Selaya's monster card, and attached it to Thousand-Eyes Restrict (1/0/0).

Selaya sighed, and said "Well, at least you can't attack this turn."

Domid smiled again, and revealed a card. "Did you forget about her?"

"Your Tsukuyomi card?"

"Yes, and I summon her to the field (4/1100/1400). I use her effect to flip Thousand-Eyes facedown, so my Tsukuyomi can attack."

Selaya gritted her teeth as her life points dropped. (49002300)

After adjusting the life points, Domid said "And now to keep you from attacking, I re-flip my Thousand-Eyes into attack mode! I'll also set one card facedown. Your move."

Selaya drew, still trying to find some way past Domid's monster lock. "I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards!"

After she drew her cards, she said, "I play the magic card Brain Control, sacrificing 800 life points to take your Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" (41002300)

Domid cringed. "Thousand-Eyes has no attack points, meaning you're going to sacrifice it for something."

Selaya nodded. "Correct! I sacrifice Thousand-Eyes Restrict to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch (6/2400/1000)! His effect allows me to destroy up to two magic or trap cards on the field, and once your last defense is gone, so will your life points!"

But Domid grinned, and flipped over his down card. "Sorry, but I had a back up plan! I activate Torrential Tribute! This card destroys all monsters on the field when one is summoned, and that means your Mobius is destroyed!"

Selaya hung her head, and said "Your move."

Domid drew, and said "I'm sorry Selaya, but I have to end it here. I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Mataza the Zapper in attack mode (3/1300/800)! I then summon Penguin Soldier back in attack mode (2/750/500)! Finally, I activate Mage Power to Mataza the Zapper!"

Fearful, Selaya wondered "Mage Power? What does that do?"

"This card increases Mataza's attack and defense by 500 per magic and trap card on my field, including itself (3/1800/1300). Mataza, Penguin Soldier, attack directly!" (15502300)

Selaya exclaimed, "I still have one more turn."

Domid shook his head, and said, "I'm afraid you don't. I use Mataza the Zapper's special ability to have him attack a second time!"

"Aww man!" (Selaya 0 Domid 2300)

Domid picked up his cards, while Yamato said, "That was a good duel. Now Selaya, what did you learn?"

"Never be foolish enough to challenge Domid." she answered, picking up her cards.

"Uh, no." said Yamato. He then turned to Domid, and asked, "Did you have fun dueling?"

With a smile, Domid replied "Yes, I had a lot of fun."

Yamato turned back to Selaya, and said "What about you? Did you have fun too?"

Selaya shrugged. "I guess."

Domid clapped his hands. "Alright then. Lesson learned. Time for lunch!"

Selaya piped up. "Wait a minute! You mean the first lesson is to have fun losing?"

Yamato shook his head, and said "Not quite: the lesson is to have fun even if you're losing. After all, Duel Monsters is a game, and the point of any game is to have fun when playing it. That way, everyone wins in the end."

Domid nodded, and said "And since we both had fun, we're both winners. And to the victors goes lunch! Let's go see what your mom made!"

The three went into the kitchen where an assortment of sandwiches awaited them.

"Man, I love it when she cuts the crust off." said Domid as he bit into a bologna and cheese sandwich.

"Still, it's not better than your Ramen, Domid." said Selaya.

Her mother heard this, and said "Well then, maybe I shouldn't make you sandwiches anymore."

"NO, NO, NO!" yelped Domid and Selaya in unison as Yamato and Mrs. Samé shared a laugh.

Over the course of lunch, Selaya learned many things from Yamato and Domid about the duel with Domid. She learned that she could've activated Solemn Wishes at the beginning of her turn to gain an extra 500 life points. She learned that she could have activated Dust Tornado at the end of Domid's turn so Domid wouldn't have had the chance to destroy her Rising Energy trap card. Finally, she learned that her passive expression when Domid played his Gravity Bind let him know to set up an alternate strategy.

"So, as you get better at dueling, Domid and I can teach you some advanced techniques," said Yamato as he finished his sandwich.

Selaya finished the rest of her milk. "Man, I wish I can be as good as you guys."

Domid smiled and replied, "You will be. Who knows what happens then? Maybe you'll be able to beat me all of the time."

With a wide smile, Selaya said, "Yes! Someday, I'll be the best duelist in Domino!"

Domid nodded, and said, "That's the spirit! Now, let's take a look at your math homework."

And Selaya sank to the ground. "Aww, I don't want to do my math homework."

Domid cracked a grin and said, "Now, now, we know how you need help with your math."

"Noooooooo." she moaned.

"Selaya; do your homework." said her mother as she came downstairs, ready for work.

"Aw, come on!" Selaya cried as everyone laughed. "Can't I just duel Yamato first?" She knew that she would rather be beaten senseless in Duel Monsters than have her mind pelted with arithmetic.

"Now Selaya, I'm pretty sure Kokuro wouldn't want you to fail your classes so your father wouldn't let you go into Duelist Academy." sang Domid in a light tone.

Probably not, but Selaya knew the one thing her brother wanted, and that is to fulfill her promise she made to him three days ago.

Some time this year, she needed to win a Duel Monsters tournament.


	2. Let the Training Begin!

Whew! Finally, I got this chapter done. Two things before the next chapter: there are still those who believe that Sdrive is responsible for this story. He isn't. (well, not wholly responsible anyway) I, Peace Writer, am writing this story as a side story to Sdrive's story, "Ra Yellow". All Sdrive does is make sure I do a good job. (which apparently, I've done so far.) Second, I'm going to start using attack names. They'll be pretty accurate to the Yu-Gi-OH universe for the most part, but if I get one wrong, don't berate me about it, since the English dub is pretty dumb anyway. (with all due respect to 4kids, which I don't know if I have any)

Sdrive: As the editor of this story and Peace's best friend, I gotta say, he did a good job with this chapter. I didn't see the ending of the match at all until I saw the card. I thank Peace once more and just to emphasize, THIS IS PEACE'S FIC WITH OUR CHARACTERS! And Yugioh is not ours.

Champion at Life

Chapter 2: Let the Training Begin!

"BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT, BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT, BBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!"

Selaya awoke to Sunday morning. She shook her head. What in the world was Domid talking about last night? All she needed help on was her Algebra homework. She suspected that Domid may have tried to explain calculus to her during her study session!

Well, at least she got her homework done. Domid promised her that if she got her homework done, he would give her a reward today.

"_Okay, I finally got my homework done! Man, are my fingers cramped." Selaya said as she massaged her hand._

_Domid smiled. "Well now, since you finished your homework, I guess I can take you to someplace special tomorrow."_

"_Ahem!" Yamato grunted._

"_Oh, uh, I mean, Yamato will take us all to someplace special tomorrow." Domid said sheepishly._

"_Really? Wow, I can't wait!" said Selaya, jumping up and down. _

But where were they going to take her? As she washed her face, she wondered if the place she was going to was for more training. After all, it wasn't like Yamato to drive people everywhere, especially her. She remembered when Yamato was able to drive, he wouldn't let anyone ride in his van for fear of making it a mess.

Selaya walked downstairs and met her mother and father, drinking coffee, making breakfast, and reading the paper as usual. "Good morning." she said nonchalantly.

"Good morning." replied her parents.

Her mother set a plate of pancakes on the table while Selaya sat down. "So, I hear Domid and Yamato are taking you somewhere today." said Mrs. Samé

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" asked Selaya, biting into a pancake.

Her father answered "Well, Domid called last night, at around one in the morning, mind you,"

Selaya shook her head as she hid a smile. It was widely known in the household that Domid always made his phone calls as late as possible. It wasn't that he wanted to call so late; he just forgot to call until the late hours of the night.

"And told us where they were taking you. Of course, he also mentioned that it was a surprise. The only thing we were to tell you is to bring your deck."

With a hopeful expression, Selaya said "But you guys can't keep secrets from me, can you?"

Her mother gave a short laugh, and replied "We do that every occasion when you get presents, don't we?"

Defeated, Selaya sighed "I guess you're right," and finished her breakfast. She would just have to wait until noon.

After a few hours of watching the news (nothing good ever aired on Sunday mornings), Selaya answered the knock on the door. Standing there was Domid, and on the street was a green van with Yamato in the driver's seat. "Ready to go?" asked Domid.

"Yes!" Selaya replied, deck in hand.

"Great! Let's go!"

Mrs. Samé called from the kitchen. "Now Domid, you are bringing her back by dinnertime, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mrs. Samé. You're making meatloaf tonight, right?"

"No, I was counting on your Ramen."

Domid laughed as he closed the door, and leapt into the van with Selaya sitting in the back. After the doors were closed, Yamato started to drive into the city.

"So, where are we going?" asked Selaya.

"You'll know when we get there." said Yamato.

"Can I at least guess?" wondered Selaya, leaning on Yamato's seat.

"You can guess, but it doesn't mean I'll tell if you're right."

"Awwwwww," she whined, sitting back down.

"Now Yamato, play nice." grinned Domid.

"Y'know, as driver of this van, I could kick you out." Yamato said offhand.

Domid's grin quickly vanished. "On second thought, do whatever you want."

Selaya looked out the window and saw tall glass buildings, shopping malls, businessmen, and noisy streets. Throughout the ride, she wondered where they could possibly take her that required them to make it a surprise.

Her thoughts were soon answered. After about fifteen minutes, the van approached a crowd of people in front of the entrance to the greatest amusement park known to Domino.

"Kaibaland!" Selaya was overcome with excitement. Kaibaland! The front was guarded by two life-sized models of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The third dragon was the massive centerpiece of the courtyard in front of the main complex.

"Well, I guess she knows where we're taking her." said Domid.

Selaya had been here just once before, and she had loved it. She and her brother had a lot of fun dueling each other with the holographic dueling arenas. The experience of watching her favorite monsters being rendered in life-sized 3D was breathtaking.

She was completely elated. "I can't believe you guys took me to Kaibaland!"

Yamato replied "It was either this, or sitting home all day bored. And Domid doesn't like being bored on the weekends."

"Yes, it's not very healthy." Domid agreed. "Anyway, I bought us tickets yesterday for today mostly because they're cheaper for Sundays, and we won't have to wait in line to get them today."

Yamato sighed. "What he means is we can go in right after I find the one parking space in this whole lot that's close enough so we don't have to walk for miles." he said as he drove into the lot.

Domid grinned. "Aww, who cares? So what if we walk half a mile? You need the exercise anyway."

Normally, Selaya would scold Domid, but she didn't have to. Instead, Yamato started beating Domid over the head with one arm, still trying to find a suitable parking space. "Guess who's walking home after this?" Yamato growled as he finally parked.

Walking through the gates to Kaibaland for a second time, Selaya could hardly contain her excitement. There were several exhibits and attractions with many kids and adults alike enjoying them. She was in complete awe at walls of glass, sparkling lights, souvenir shops, food stands, and the sight of thousands of people enjoying themselves. And this was only the first floor! "So, what are we going to do? Maybe we can use the Virtual World pods? Or maybe witness some of Kaiba's duels! Hey! Do ya think they sell the new cards here?"

Domid smiled. "Woah, slow down! Okay; we're going to take you to your next bit of training."

Selaya wondered what Domid meant by this. "Training? Are we going to use the dueling arenas? Am I going to face Domid again?" she asked apprehensively as they entered the colossal building.

Yamato shook his head. "No, we have a different opponent in mind."

About a few minutes later, they were standing inside one of the dueling arenas. On one side of the stage, there was a blue podium for one duelist to play his cards, but on the other side, there was a red pillar with a holographic lens.

"A computer? I get to fight a computer?" Selaya asked skeptically.

With a slight chuckle, Domid replied "This computer has given us quite a fight. You see, there are five difficulty levels, and they've recently added a system so we can choose the type of deck the computer will be using. True, it's not the same as dueling a human opponent, but it's a great way to test your skills."

"So, what level did you guys get up to?" she asked.

Yamato answered "Domid and I can beat level 5 pretty often, but keep in mind that we've been playing this game for many years. Just get up there, and Domid will set the computer level."

"So, I'm supposed to duel a robot while you two guys just stand there?" Selaya wondered.

"Of course not!" said Domid, "We'll be sitting up there in the audience."

"Audience?" Selaya glanced around the arena, and sure enough, the seats were filled with about a hundred kids, most of them around nine years old.

Domid grinned as he typed on the computer console. "You see, the one on one dueling arenas are usually private, but this arena is fully open to the public."

Selaya laughed nervously, and said "Umm, I'm not so sure about this anymore. I mean, I've never dueled in front of an audience before!"

After Domid was done typing, he turned back to Selaya. "There was also a time where I had to duel in front of an audience for the first time. And believe you and me; it was far from the last."

Yamato told her "This duel is meant to prepare you for two things: the difficulty of facing someone whose deck you don't know or how difficult he is, and the standard tournament environment. Domid and I had to go through both, countless times. In order for you to win a tournament, you must do the same."

"Yeah, so have fun!" Domid winked.

A minute later, Selaya was on the platform, ready to duel. The dueling arena lit up, and the surrounding lights dimmed.

"_Computer activated. Place deck on dueling pad to start."_

Selaya did so, and drew her five cards.

"_Life points set. Drawing initial hand. Determining first turn. Player goes first."_

Selaya: 8000, Computer: 8000.

Selaya drew her sixth card, and said "I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" A business-like blue haired woman sporting a set of glasses and a pair of wings appeared on the field. (4/1800/500)

A good amount of the crowd cheered at the sight of the fairy. Even Selaya was amazed. "Wow! I can't believe I'm seeing my cards for real again!" She then took a card from her hand. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn." A card appeared behind Hysteric Fairy.

The computerized voice said _"Drawing one card. Set one monster in defense mode. Set two cards facedown. End turn."_

In the stands, Yamato and Domid found a good place to sit within the audience. Yamato asked Domid "So, what level did you set the computer to?"

Domid focused on the duel, and replied "Level 3. It was the same level I tried the first time I've used this place."

"And what deck type are you having her face?"

With a wondrous look on his face, Domid replied "A deck type that I've never been able to beat when I was her age."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she can handle it? 'Cause if it's the same deck type I'm thinking of, then she shouldn't attack that monster."

"Don't worry: let's see how she reacts." said Domid.

Selaya flipped over her facedown card, and said "I activate Solemn Wishes! Now I gain 500 life points each time I draw." A heavenly light shone upon her as she drew. (8500/8000)

She then placed a card down. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!" A mage dressed in blue and wearing a blue headdress hovered next to Hysteric Fairy (4/1550/1400). "Hysteric Fairy, attack with lawful light!"

The Hysteric Fairy opened her book, and from it came a blinding ray that struck the facedown monster. A large turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared before being destroyed. (4/1200/1400)

"_Destroyed Pyramid Turtle. Monster effect: When destroyed by battle, search deck for one zombie-type monster with defense of 2000 or less, and special summon it to field."_

"What?" wondered Selaya.

Domid nodded. "Just what I thought: she has no experience in facing zombie-decks. I wonder how much experience she actually has."

Yamato looked at him. "You know she's in trouble, right? She's facing a deck that's far superior to hers."

But Domid merely replied "True, but that's only one third of the game. The low level on the AI should balance things."

Yamato nodded. "However, now she will have to face some really powerful monsters. Pyramid Turtle can call forth nearly any zombie monster in the game."

Domid agreed. "And those that can't be special summoned by Pyramid Turtle either have a special summoning requirement, or can be special summoned through other means. Let's see if she can handle it."

"_Search for Patrician of Darkness." _A white haired blue zombie in a red cloak and black armor stood on the field. (5/2000/1400)

"No!" Selaya cringed. She didn't know what to make of this: she didn't expect to face a monster this powerful on the third turn. "I, I, end my turn." she said, bracing for the worst.

"_Draw card. Set one monster in defense mode. Patrician of Darkness attacks Hysteric Fairy."_

The zombie glided over to the Hysteric Fairy, and covered her with his cloak. When it removed the cloak, the fairy had disappeared. Selaya quickly glanced at Maha Vailo. (8300/8000)

"_End turn."_

Selaya took a deep breath before drawing her next card. Another ray of light shone as she took her draw. (8800/8000)

She smiled as she looked at it. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler, and attach it to Maha Vailo!"

A green woman materialized behind the mage, and gave her a massage. (4/2750/1400)

Selaya grinned as she said "Normally, Malevolent Nuzzler increases a monster's attack by 700 points, but my Maha Vailo gains an extra 500 for each equip card attached to her! Maha Vailo, attack Patrician of Darkness with mystic armed assault!"

Yamato commented "She pulled that card out of nowhere, but I wonder why the computer searched for Patrician of Darkness with Pyramid Turtle, and not something stronger. There are several better selections to attack with."

Domid replied "Yes, to attack with. But zombies are not all about attacking: they are also about manipulation. I have a pretty good idea what the other facedown monster is." He sighed. "Maybe level 3 was too high."

"_Acivate Patrician of Darkness's special effect: select your opponent's attack targets. Redirecting Maha Vailo's attack to facedown monster."_

Before Maha Vailo made a move, the Patrician of Darkness made a gesture with his hands towards the mage. Maha Vailo proceeded to strike the facedown monster, which was revealed to be a purple robed skeleton with a large scythe. (3/300/200)

"_Attacked Spirit Reaper. Special effect 1: this monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Special effect 2: if this monster is the target of any card, destroy this card. Special effect 3: If this card attacks your opponent's life points directly, discard one random card from the opponent's hand."_

The Spirit Reaper shattered into bones. Then, with an unearthly moan, it reassembled itself.

From the sidelines, Domid nodded. "Perfect; now all of Selaya's attacks will be redirected to that Spirit Reaper, creating the perfect defense. Let's see what she does."

Selaya pondered her next move and said "I set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." A card appeared beside Maha Vailo.

"_Draw card. Summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in attack mode."_

Black fog covered the field. When it dispersed, a large black tower covered in bones had risen (3/400/1500). Selaya was completely puzzled at this play. "Only 400 attack points?"

A few kids around the stadium wondered "What's that computer doing?"

"Who would ever play something that weak in attack mode?"

"Its defense is much higher than its attack!"

Yamato shook his head. "That's not good."

Domid nodded in agreement. "Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower is one of the most devastating zombie monsters around. She'd better find some way to get rid of it, and fast!"

"_Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower special effect one: this monster cannot be attacked if another zombie monster exists on field."_

Selaya gritted her teeth. "Which means that I can't attack that tower even if I somehow get rid of Patrician of Darkness."

"_Activate magic card: Book of Life. Effect one: special summon one zombie type monster from graveyard onto field. Effect two: remove one monster in opponent's graveyard from play. Summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode. Select Hysteric Fairy to be removed from play." _A green Egyptian book covered in pictures depicting a revitalizing chalice and hieroglyphs rose from the ground. The book opened, and a soul escaped from Selaya's graveyard. The shapeless form made its way to the computer's side of the field, and plunged into the ground to be replaced with Pyramid Turtle (4/1200/1400).

Feeling a little nervous, she took Hysteric Fairy from her graveyard pile and put it into her pocket. "Now I can't summon my Soul of Purity and Light if my Maha Vailo is destroyed." she thought as she checked her hand.

Yamato commented "That Pyramid Turtle is the least of her worries. Now the other effect of that tower activates."

"_Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower special effect two: If a zombie monster is special summoned, send two cards from top of opponent's deck to graveyard."_

Really nervous now, Selaya looked at her top two cards.

"Noooooo!" she moaned: the two cards were Mobius the Frost Monarch, which she could live with being in the graveyard, and a Des Frog, which she couldn't.

Domid was a little worried. "That's a hard blow. Des Croaking was one of the ways out of this jam. Let's see if she can improvise."

Yamato replied "I don't think it will matter. That computer has all the advantage in the world against her cards: four monsters to two, and two facedown cards to Selaya's one Solemn Wishes and one Malevolent Nuzzler."

"_End turn."_

"The computer didn't attack my facedown monster, probably because it thinks it's something that can turn the duel around." Selaya thought. She drew her card and gained more life points. (9300/8000)

Smiling, Selaya said "I play the magic card Brain Control! By sacrificing 800 life points, I can take control of one of your monsters. And I choose Patrician of Darkness!" The card appeared on the field, and two stringy arms reached out towards the blue zombie. (8500/8000)

Yamato said "She's going to sacrifice it for something, probably for her Des Frog."

Domid shook his head. "She's not going to get the chance. I think the computer's finally going to activate one of those down cards."

His experience with zombie decks proved correctly as a card rose on the computer's field. _"Activate facedown trap: Tutan Mask. Negate and destroy one card that targets a zombie monster. Brain Control is negated."_ An ancient Egyptian mask appeared on the field just as the brain control card reached for Patrician of Darkness with its stringy arms. The mask emitted a magical glow, and the brain control card shattered just as the arms laid on the zombie.

Selaya was clearly not happy about this. She thought to herself "Man; there are only so many cards that can help me now. It's pointless to attack, as that Patrician of Darkness will just redirect it to Spirit Reaper. What do I do?" Aloud, she said "I end my turn."

"_Draw card. Switch Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to defense mode. Summon Nightmare Horse in attack mode." _A horse seemingly made from ectoplasm wrapped in gauze materialized from thin air (3/500/400).

"_Nightmare Horse special effect: this monster may attack opponent's life points directly."_

Selaya gritted her teeth at the effect of Nightmare Horse.

Yamato said "Well then, that changes the duel a little. Now Selaya won't gain anything from her Solemn Wishes card."

However, Domid still looked worried. "I think the computer's looking to do a little more to her than that."

"_Playing magic card: Polymerization. Fuse Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse to create Reaper on the Nightmare." _The Spirit Reaper jumped on the back of Nightmare Horse and raised its scythe menacingly (5/800/600).

"No," thought Selaya.

Domid shook his head. "Now she's in trouble."

"_Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower activates: send two cards from top of opponent's deck to graveyard."_

Selaya reluctantly took the top two cards and sighed in exasperation as she moved them to the graveyard.

"_Reaper on the Nightmare special effect 1: this monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Special effect 2: if this monster is the target of any card, destroy this card. Special effect 3: this monster may attack opponent's life points directly. Special effect 4: If this card attacks your opponent's life points directly, discard one random card from the opponent's hand."_

"She's going to start losing life points and cards now." said Yamato.

"_Reaper on the Nightmare attacks directly." _Spirit Reaper pointed with his scythe, and the two of them galloped towards Selaya. The reaper slashed her with the scythe, hooking one of the cards in her hand.

"No! My Soul of Purity and Light!" cried Selaya. (7700/8000)

"_End turn."_

As Selaya drew (8200/8000), she thought "Well, if there's any consolation, that Reaper on the Nightmare can still take damage from Maha Vailo." Aloud, she cried "Maha Vailo; attack Reaper on the Nightmare!"

"_Activate facedown magic card: Book of Moon. Flip one monster into facedown defense position. Target; Maha Vailo." _A blue book depicting the crescent moon rose from the ground. When the book opened, a dull light shone on Maha Vailo, and the mage instantly formed back into a facedown card.

"Hmm, interesting play by the computer. That move sends Malevolent Nuzzler to the graveyard." thought Yamato.

Domid shrugged and said "I guess that's why this computer's a level three."

Selaya took a card from the field and said "That's okay, for I have a backup plan. First, I pay 500 life points to put Malevolent Nuzzler on top of my deck (7700/8000). Next, I'll play the spell Pot of Greed to add two cards to my hand!" A green clay pot appeared with a sleek grin on its face.

Nodding, Yamato commented "Nicely done."

"Indeed, waiting to play Pot of Greed instead of playing it at the beginning of her turn. She's learning well." agreed Domid.

Selaya drew her two cards (8200/8000) and said "I play Malevolent Nuzzler, and attach it to Reaper on the Nightmare!"

The same green woman descended on the field, but as soon as it made contact with the reaper, the reaper screamed and collapsed into the earth along with its companion.

With a nod, Domid commented "Hard not to see that move coming. Now she has to find some way past that Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower."

As she ended her turn, Selaya thought "Well, there goes that wall. Now I have to draw something that can bring down that Patrician of Darkness."

"_Draw card. Patrician of Darkness attacks the facedown monster." _The blue zombie traveled across the field and covered the facedown card. Maha Vailo materialized briefly before vanishing under the cloak.

"_Set one card facedown. End turn." _

BeforeSelaya could draw however, the facedown card revealed itself. _"Activate trap card: Bad Reaction To Simochi. Any life points gained by opponent is instead dealt as damage."_ A black aura surrounded the Solemn Wishes card on the field.

"Okay then," said Selaya, a little miffed. She drew her card (7700/8000). She thought "Well now; I've drawn something that'll stop his monsters right in his tracks."

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

"_Draw card. Switch Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to attack mode. Patrician of Darkness attacks the facedown monster."_

The Patrician of Darkness prepared to glide across the field once again. It sped towards the facedown card.

Domid exclaimed "If this attack goes through, that Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower can start attacking her directly!"

Selaya flipped over a card. "Not this time! I activate my trap card: Wall of Revealing Light!"

A blinding ray of light divided the field in half, stopping the surprised zombie. "With this card, I pay 2000 life points to keep all of your monsters with 2000 or less attack points from attacking!" (5700/8000)

Yamato smirked and said "Well, well, how often have we seen that card?"

Domid also couldn't help but smile. "It seems Kokuro has rubbed off on her. The thing with that card however is you have to spend the correct amount of life points: too much, and it defeats the purpose of using Wall of Revealing Light. Too little, and the opponent can get a monster out that can get past the wall, as Kokuro has experienced himself many times. Anyway, with that play, Selaya's bought herself some time."

"_Cannot counter trap card. Must end turn."_

Selaya drew (5200/8000) and thought "Well, I think it's time I go on the offensive." Aloud, she cried "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mobius, the Frost Monarch!"

The magic card bearing the revival crest appeared briefly before an icy blue warrior clad in heavy armor rose from the ground in a whirlwind of snow. (6/2400/1000)

Some of the kids were murmuring "When did she play that monster?"

"She never summoned something that powerful during this duel."

"Still looks cool though,"

Selaya smiled and said "It's a good thing the computer discarded my Mobius with that tower. Even though his effect doesn't activate, he still has enough attack points to take down your Patrician of Darkness. Go Mobius, attack with frozen wind!"

The cold warrior summoned the icy powers around him, and launched a swirling vortex of wind towards Patrician of Darkness.

"_Patrician of Darkness effect activates: redirect attack to Pyramid Turtle."_

"What?" wondered Selaya. The zombie made a gesture, this time towards Pyramid Turtle (4/1200/1400). The wind followed suit, and struck the giant turtle, shattering it.

"_Destroyed Pyramid Turtle. Monster effect: When destroyed by battle, search deck for one zombie-type monster with defense of 2000 or less, and special summon it to field. Special summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in attack mode."_

A second tower rose from the ground next to the first, and both towers glowed with an eerie light. (3/400/1500)

"No way!" Selaya despaired, realizing what this meant.

Domid and Yamato winced. "That was a costly mistake. Now she can't attack either tower even if Patrician of Darkness is destroyed. This is bad." said Domid.

"_Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower activates: send two cards from top of opponent's deck to graveyard."_

Selaya once again moved two cards to the graveyard: Rising Energy and Solar Ray. "I set one monster in defense mode. Your move." she sulked.

"_Draw card. Activate magic card Monster Reborn. Special summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode."_

The decorative symbol appeared on the field once more, and the giant turtle made its presence known again. (4/1200/1400)

Selaya frowned. "For a zombie monster, I'm getting sick of seeing that thing!"

"_Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers activates: send four cards from top of opponent's deck to graveyard."_

Selaya shook her head as she did so. "Mirage Dragon, Dust Tornado, Heavy Storm, and a Dimension Wall. At this rate, I'll run out of cards!"

"_Sacrifice Pyramid Turtle and Patrician of Darkness. Summon Despair from the Dark in attack mode."_

The lights grew dimmer as the two monsters dissipated and thick fog started to fill the arena. From out of the smoke came a towering ghoul with piercing yellow eyes shrouded in flames. (8/2800/3000) Several kids shrieked in fear, and Selaya herself was shaking in terror.

"_Activate magic card: Book of Taiyou. Flip one facedown monster into face up attack position. Selecting monster."_ A Red book depicting the sun with the great eye in the center appeared on the field. The book emitted a red beam that hit the monster Selaya had just played, revealing a purple haired mage holding an elegant staff. (1/300/400)

Selaya said "You've revealed my Magician of Faith. Her effect allows me to take back a magic card from my graveyard." She was still shivering as she took a card from her graveyard.

"_Despair from the Dark attacks Magician of Faith."_

The giant ghost stretched a decaying hand and grasped the frightened magician. Her expression matched Selaya's as she was pulled into the darkness. (2700/8000)

"_End Turn."_

Selaya couldn't move: she had truly underestimated the computer. After all of this, she was not only far behind in life points, but her Mobius the Frost Monarch, her strongest creature, paled in comparison to the towering ghost that stood before her. She had to lean against the dueling platform to keep herself from sinking to her knees.

Yamato wondered aloud "I don't know what card could possibly help her now, especially against a monster that falls just short of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and a defense that can drain her deck."

But Domid stood, face determined, and shouted "C'mon Selaya: there's still hope as long as you have at least one point left!"

Selaya looked towards Domid, a surprised look on her face. Her face brightened, and she answered Domid with a firm nod. She turned to look at her deck.

As Domid sat back down, Yamato grinned at him. "You had to do that, huh?"

"Well, I thought she needed some motivation." Domid replied.

Staring at the top card of her deck, Selaya thought "One card. One card, then I'll have nothing else left." She drew her card (2200/8000), and thought deeply before finally looking at it. Her eyes widened.

"I play the magic card that I got from my Magician of Faith: Monster Reborn!"

Perplexed, Yamato thought aloud "I don't believe a monster has been played that has more attack points than that thing."

Domid shook his head. "You're right, but then why would she," He froze in mid sentence. "Unless,"

"I use Monster reborn to bring back my Des Frog in attack mode!" A green frog appeared on the field, croaking occasionally. (5/1900/0)

Selaya kept going. "Now, I'll sacrifice my facedown T.A.D.P.O.L.E. to summon another Des Frog from my hand!" The small monster appeared briefly before growing into a similar frog. (5/1900/0)

"And my Des Frog's effect activates! When Des Frog is tribute summoned successfully, I can summon an additional Des Frog from my hand or deck for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in the graveyard. And one just went to the graveyard, so I'll summon the final Des Frog from my deck!"

The third frog materialized next to its two brothers. (5/1900/0)

"Finally, I'll play the magic card I just drew: Des Croaking! This magic card can only be activated when I have all three Des Frogs on my field, and it destroys all cards on my opponent's side of the field! Go Des Croaking!"

The three frogs stopped making noise for a split second, and then all three of them croaked loudly in unison. The resulting shockwave wiped out all three zombies and the Bad Reaction to Simochi card.

"Go Mobius, attack with frozen wind!" The icy warrior summoned the vortex again, and this time the wind tunnel slammed into the computer projector. (2200/5600)

"And I'm not done yet. Des Frogs; finish this with Low Eradicating Energy Tones!"

Each of the frogs sang an unnaturally low tone that rocked the field. The notes eventually reached the computer, shaking the projector.

Selaya: 2200, Computer: 0.

"_Congratulations player: you are the victor."_ said the computer before the holograms disappeared and the lights brightened the arena. For a split second, everyone stood in awe. In the next, cheering and applause filled the arena. Even Yamato was applauding.

Domid was in shock as his hands started to feel numb from clapping. "Those Des Frogs; they're amazing! I never thought she could get all three out, but she did it!"

"Yes," Yamato agreed, "I just can't believe we're going to encourage her to use her frogs a lot more."

The two descended down the stairs, and Selaya ran to meet them. "I can't believe I won! I really thought I was gone for a second there."

Domid was beaming. "For a moment, I thought so too."

"You did very well." said Yamato.

"Yeah, definitely." Domid agreed. "Well, after watching a duel like that, I've worked up an appetite. Let's have lunch!"

Afterwards, the three saw the prototypes for the new duel disks that are being tested for next year.

"Wow, they look so much cooler than the old ones!" said Selaya.

Domid couldn't help but read the manual. "Yeah, check it out! This thing has holographic amplifiers that make the monsters seem even more realistic. The sleek design can withstand nearly any environment, and can recognize counterfeit cards. The satellite uplink can store the stats for every duelist who uses it, and the lightweight frame is coated with a permanent chrome finish."

Yamato snatched the manual away and said jokingly "Domid; only you can make something so cool seem boring."

After riding most of the rides, they decided to watch a few of Kaiba's duels, including his duel against Yugi at Battle city.

"Wow," said Selaya as the three of them exited the theatre, "That was a very close duel. I mean, the way they both prevented each other from summoning their god cards, and how Kaiba reduced Yugi's deck to three cards, and how Yugi pulled out that win at the end, it was awesome!"

"Yes, they are both masters in dueling" Yamato agreed.

"They're both brilliant is what they are." said Domid.

"And to think; Kokuro is probably learning from him right now." said Selaya.

"Well, if he is, then good for him. We're just lucky that the backup cameras caught the footage of that duel. It said on that plaque that the main cameras were destroyed due to unknown causes, but one camera caught the rest of it." said Domid.

At the end of the day, Domid, Yamato, and Selaya walked back towards the van. Hugging a brand new Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy, Selaya said "Wow; that was fun! I wish we can come back here."

Domid smiled and replied "Well, maybe after you win a tournament, we can all celebrate here when Kokuro gets back."

"Yeah, that would be great." thought Selaya. She could just imagine going to Kaibaland with everyone not more than a day after she won her first tournament. She could see the joy on her brother's face already.

"So, I do believe someone is walking home." said Yamato nonchalantly.

Domid's eyes widened, and in the next second he was pleading "Aww, come on! That's at least three miles!"

"You need the exercise!" growled Yamato savagely.

After they drove back to Selaya's house, Domid remarked "I can smell the meatloaf already!"

"Yeah, yeah, just thank Selaya that you're here in time to eat it." said Yamato as he glanced towards Selaya.

At the dinner table, Mrs Samé had the meatloaf steaming ready on the table. During dinner, Selaya wondered aloud. "So, what level was that computer?"

Yamato finished chewing his meatloaf and replied "You're asking us now? Too late; you don't get to know."

"Awww!"

It was Domid who answered "Level three."

Selaya's eyes widened. "Really? Man, that felt like level five!"

"Believe me," said Yamato, "if that computer was level five, you wouldn't have had a chance."

Domid agreed. "Many people who use zombie decks are a lot faster and more potent at destroying their opponents. The computer was holding back."

At this, Selaya sulked. "So, I'll never beat a strong opponent?"

Yamato replied "You will eventually, but your deck isn't strong enough. However, I think that Domid and I are interested in your frog cards."

With a nod, Domid said "Yes, those frogs are easily underestimated, and could be the downfall of any duelist who has that mindset. Well, next week, I think we should try and get you qualified for the regional tournament."

She perked up. "Really? Do you think I'm ready?"

Domid shrugged and said "Well, we won't know until you've faced other opponents, right? Besides, now's a good time as any."

As Selaya continued to eat her meal, she thought about becoming the regional champion. Fantasies of thunderous applause and having her name known to everyone started to fill her mind. "Could I really become champion? Yes, I have to. I'll become the best duelist in Domino!"

"But of course, we'll have to look over your homework next week as well." said Domid.

"Aww man!"


	3. A Message, A Friend, and a Tight Spot

Well, it may have taken awhile, but here's the third chapter! Nope, I don't have anything witty to say. What do you think I am, some kind of trick monkey? Are you calling me a monkey?!?!?

Ahem, sorry.

DISCLAIMER: Okay, let's think for a moment. If I did own it, and I wish I did, but I don't, but if I did, would Yu-gi-oh GX exist? Hell no, it wouldn't. In fact, I am so appalled by the fact that the English version has more puns than cards that I actually cheered when Jaden lost to that guy with the D-Heroes, because it probably meant that his soul is lost for eternity within the deep reaches of time and space. Appropriate for someone who has wasted my time with criminally bad punning. Okay, rant, er, disclaimer over.

Sdrive: It took forever, he made you wait for months, he has no life (sad but true) but it doesn't matter because Chapter Three is here! The duel, pretty sweet, the multiple spelling mistakes I had to correct, not so sweet, but I'll cut him a break since he's been excessively busy. All in all, I'm proud of this chapter and I think it's safe to say that we'll be seeing more of Selaya's opponent in the future.

Champion at Life

Chapter 3: A Message, a Friend, and a Tight Spot

"Alright, let's see, if I take out this, and put in that, no, wait, not a good idea,"

Saturday morning had arrived, and Selaya was looking through her deck. Domid told her last Sunday that she would try to qualify for the regional tournament today, and she wanted her deck to be perfect. "Well, maybe I can take out a Solar Ray, but I don't know what to replace with it! Aww, fine, I'll just leave it in."

She began to look over her monster cards when her mother called from downstairs. "Selaya, there's a letter for you! Guess who it's from?"

Selaya perked up. Without wasting a second, she rushed downstairs and stopped in front of her mother in the living room, an eager look on her face. "Is it from Kokuro? Please say yes! Please!"

With a short laugh, her mother handed her the letter saying "Yes, it's from Kokuro."

She was just about to open the letter when the doorbell rang. "Hmm, who could that be at this hour?" her mother wondered.

When she opened the door, Domid and Yamato were both standing there. "Good morning boys." she smiled, "A little early, aren't you?"

Domid spoke first. "Well, originally, we wanted to see if Kokuro had sent anything to Selaya. That is until Yamato got back home from band practice. Perhaps everyone needs to hear this?"

Mrs. Samé stepped aside and said "Come in, come in. Tell us what happened."

The four sat in the living room and Yamato began his story. "Well, I was driving home last night from band practice. I was passing the docks when I heard an explosion from one of the boats. I only saw two people near the explosion, or at least, I'm pretty sure they were people."

Domid piped up "It was cloudy last night, and there are barely any lights near the docks."

"Oh my, were they on the boat? Were they hurt?" wondered Mrs. Samé.

"No, they were far enough from the boat so they weren't hurt." Yamato replied.

"What we are worried about however is what was on the boat." said Domid. "As you know, everything is shipped to Duelist Academy. We were wondering if maybe the mail carrier was hit, or if something more important was destroyed."

"Well, it wasn't the mail carrier since I have a letter from Kokuro right here." said Selaya, waving the letter in the air.

Domid's mood changed. "Well, that's a relief. Let's see how he's doing."

Selaya finally opened the letter as everyone listened. She read aloud:

_Dear Selaya,_

_Guess what, I got in! The duel was really hard, I had to beat the best teacher in Ra Yellow and I won! You're Spell Absorption helped me a whole lot. Guess what else, instead of being placed in Osiris Red, since my grades were so good and I beat the teacher, I got the privilege to be automatically put into Ra Yellow. Amazing isn't it? I was just as shocked as you're probably going to be. But not everything is going well. The teacher, Professor Hikari, didn't like the fact that I got a good grade and _could_ have been placed in Ra Yellow so that's why he dueled me. I'm sure he's still really upset at me. Then there was another girl who got really upset at me. I'm bunking with her in the Ra Yellow Dormitory. She's upset because she wanted to be the first student to beat Professor Hikari. She has a big grudge against me. She also feels that I have taken an easy way out since I got immediately placed into Ra Yellow. I don't know what will happen but I sure hope everything turns out well. On a lighter note, my other roommate's name is Mia, and she seems to be a very friendly girl. Maybe her and I will become good friends. On a stranger note my PDA, a device that allows me to get messages from other students here at the academy, started beeping telling me I had a message. I read the message and it was from someone named Ami. All it said was "Thank you." I wonder who she is and why she is thanking me. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. The ceremony for new students is tonight. I'm supposed to wear my Ra Yellow uniform tonight. I have to get ready. Let Mom and Dad see this letter after you are done reading it. I love you very much._

_Kokuro_.

"Well well, he managed to beat a teacher on his first day." Yamato smiled.

"And my Spell Absorption helped!" said Selaya joyfully.

"And he's rooming with two girls! How lucky can he be?" said Domid, grinning.

Yamato smacked the back of his head. "I mean, wow, he managed to skip Osiris Red!" said Domid sheepishly. With a serious face, Domid said "I wonder who this Ami is? Seems that having Kokuro beating a teacher and getting placed into Ra Yellow somehow benefited her."

Yamato then said "More importantly, how did she get her message onto his PDA? She couldn't have known his address. My guess is she's some sort of super hacker."

Selaya reread the letter and said "It seems that one of his roommates doesn't like him as much as the other."

"Ahh, that's just jealousy talking there. A bit of time living together and they're going to be best friends." said Domid. Then he shrugged. "Then again, maybe he won't last a week."

"Well, at least the other girl is friendly to him." sighed Selaya.

"What's this I hear? A possible relationship?" Selaya's father eagerly came down the stairs very interested in the letter.

"He says her name is Mia, and apparently he's friends with her now." she replied.

"Well, splendid! He finds himself a girlfriend on the first day! Tell him to see where she lives. Hopefully it's close by so it can be a long-term relationship!" he said with a crazy grin on his face.

Domid smiled and said "I don't think he'll be too thrilled about asking, Mr. Samé"

After a laugh, Mr. Samé checked his watch and said "Well, I'd best be heading off. See you guys later."

When he left, Selaya said "I'm going to write back to him. I'll be right back!" And with that, she raced up the stairs with the letter still clenched in her fist.

"Take your time." Domid smiled.

_Dear Kokuro,_

_I'm sorry this letter is so late. I've been so caught up in schoolwork it isn't even funny. Between that and having Domid and Yamato train me it's really hard. Guess what! Yamato was picking on me again! Whenever I thought he had told me something wrong he put up his "pink-haired girl barrier!" I got so upset at him and he just laughed at me again for letting my emotions get the best of me. Domid is so much nicer but his explanations are too complicated. He's also helping me in math though so that isn't so bad. Except when I called him with a question and he wasn't home. I left a message asking him to call me back and he did…at 11:00 at night! Good thing I was still up and so was mom and dad because I swear they would have killed him if he had woken them up. Well, enough about the catch up here let me get back to you with the contents of your letter now with great big CONGRATULATIONS! I always knew you could do it! Everyone here is so proud of you for exceeding Osiris Red and being put into Ra Yellow. Even Domid was impressed. _

_I'm sorry to hear about that girl. If you ask me she is just jealous. I would try to avoid her at all costs and just be glad you have one nice person in your room. Dad told me to tell you to ask Mia where she lives and if she lives close enough to hook up with her. As for that Ami person, I guess she thought you helped her some how and wanted to thank you. Yamato says that she must be some sort of super hacker to get your PDA address. I don't know._

_Well, I sure hope everything is fine over there. We had a really weird thing happen just yesterday. One of the boats that were supposed to be taking things to Duelist Academy had an explosion in it. Yamato was running late to his house due to band and when he was driving past the docks he heard the explosion. He also thought he saw two people standing on the docks but far enough away from the boat so that they wouldn't get hurt. He isn't sure because if they were people they were wearing all black. He isn't sure because he was driving too fast to get a good look at them and it was cloudy so there was no moonlight. Luckily the mail boat wasn't hit and you will still get this letter on time. Again sorry for the long wait. I love you and I'm proud of you, just like everyone else here._

_Love, Selaya._

As she raced down the stairs, Domid clapped his hands and said "So, I believe today we're going to get a certain someone qualified for the regional tournament?"

Selaya jumped up and down and said "Yeah! I'm going to become the regional champion!"

Domid gave a short laugh. "Maybe, if your deck pulls through for you." He stood up and stretched. "Now, I think it's time for me to take you to the card shop to get you qualified."

Clearing his throat, Yamato said "Oh and you suddenly produced a car?"

Sighing, Domid corrected himself. "I mean, Yamato is going to take us to the card shop to get you qualified."

"That's better."

As the three left, Mrs. Samé called after Domid. "Now Domid, please don't call us at 11:00 at night again, even if it is for homework. You're lucky that Selaya wasn't asleep then!"

"Sorry," he sulked.

"And Yamato, stop picking on Selaya. You know how she gets when you put up your 'pink-haired barrier', or whatever you do."

"Won't happen again." Yamato replied.

"Yeah, he'll really stop." said Domid, dripping with sarcasm.

"You're one to talk." Yamato whispered right back as he opened the door to his van.

On the way to the card shop, Domid decided to sit next to Selaya so he could prepare her a bit more for the tournament.

"A tournament is no cakewalk." Domid began, "You have to be at your very best. Every play you make must be flawless. Every second, you must be focused. Fear, well that's something your opponent has to worry about. So, no pressure." he finished with a grin.

But Selaya didn't return the gesture. Instead, she looked at her deck. "Domid: do you think I'll do well?"

Still with a light smile, he said "Why do you ask?"

From the front, Yamato said "Well, she made mince meat out of that computer at Kaibaland so at least she has some credentials."

Selaya answered "It's just that, well, this is the first tournament I've ever been in, and I couldn't beat you Domid." She sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well, going to a tournament for the first time, now that's gotta be something to be nervous about." said Domid with a mock smile.

With a serious look, he said "Now, if you want to do well in the tournament, it is important for you to remember the three parts that make up the game of duel monsters."

"The three parts?" wondered Selaya.

"Yes. The game of duel monsters is split into three equal parts. Mastery of these parts will transform an ordinary duelist into a formidable opponent, while failure at any one will lead to failure as a duelist."

"What are these parts?" she asked.

Domid answered "The first is obvious: the deck. The battle can be won before it begins, or as the saying goes. The deck is your weapon; your tool for battle, and must be constructed with the utmost care. A jumble of rare cards may sound impressive at first, but tell that to Seto Kaiba, who lost to Yugi many times even with such a deck. A deck needs the perfect balance of the right cards in order to triumph over others."

Yamato took over. "The next part is also straightforward: the gameplay. The way you play determines how effective your deck is. There's no sense in running the best deck in the world if you don't know how to play it. Your awareness on the battlefield is a must if you want to win."

Selaya nodded. "Alright, so there's the deck and the gameplay. So, what's the third part?"

Domid smiled. "I'll give you a hint: you've experienced it last week."

She thought for a moment, but eventually said "I give up. What is it?"

"Faith." he replied, "Faith in your deck, in your cards, in yourself. If you tell yourself you're going to lose, then you will, plain and simple. Faith in your cards is also important. Yugi manages to win over all of his opponents, even if he was on the brink of losing. That's because he believes in his cards, supposedly the heart of the cards. If you believe in your cards, you will have a weapon more powerful than any strategy your opponent can think of."

Yamato said "Remember the duel against the computer? How you were hopelessly behind? Well, you believed in your cards, and as a result, managed to pull out a win."

Selaya nodded and asked "So, do I have the faith?"

Domid told her "That's entirely up to you." He looked out the window, and said "Well, it looks like we're here!"

Selaya looked out the window as well, and saw that they had pulled up in front of a large neon yellow shop. "The Kaji game store?" she wondered.

"Our hunting grounds." said Domid with an air of admiration. "Our castle, our kingdom which our cards rule over."

"Yeah, yeah, okay guys, let's go." said Yamato, rolling his eyes.

Inside, there were several tables where kids and teenagers were trading and playing. On the shelves were many cards and packs and different magazines, most of them with dueling tips advertised on the front and others with summaries of important matches. In the back, Selaya could spot several entrances to small dueling arenas.

"Hey! Domid, Yamato, how've ya been?" said a middle-aged man behind the counter.

"Same as always, Senshi." smiled Domid while Yamato flashed a flicker of a grin.

Selaya found Senshi to be quite friendly; he had a certain look to his boyish brown hair that told everyone that it was okay to discuss anything with him. He wore a red shirt with jeans. "Hey, where's Kokuro? I thought you guys were inseparable." he said as he shook Domid's hand.

Grinning even wider, Domid replied "He's at duelist academy, and he's managed to get placed in Ra Yellow!"

"Wouldn't expect anything less." said Senshi. Turning towards Selaya, he asked "Can I help you with something?"

Yamato answered for her. "Yes, she would like to qualify for the Regional Tournament."

"Is that so? Well, you've arrived just in time." he said. "Now, what's your name?" Senshi asked her, typing on his computer.

"Selaya Samé." she answered.

Stopping, he peeked from behind the computer. "Samé? You're Kokuro's sister?"

Slightly embarrassed and with a small smile, Selaya replied "Yes."

A laugh escaping from his mouth, Senshi said "Well then, we should expect great things from you! So, I'll venture a guess that you two are teaching her?"

"Well, you could say that." replied Domid.

"It's more like a promise." Yamato added.

"Well then, it would be an honor if I allowed Kokuro's sister to enter the tournament." he said as he finished typing. "Now, here's how the qualifying rounds work; you need to win three matches with randomly selected opponents. If you lose only once, then you will be entered into a wild card drawing. If you lose two or more matches, well, better luck next time. There are about thirty people in this tournament, but only the top five and the three winners of the wild card drawing will be entered into the regional tournament for the chance to win the grand prize of 50,000 dollars and the title of the regional duel monsters champion. Now, for the preliminaries you may change your deck between matches, but be warned that you will be forced to play the same deck at the actual tournament. Do you understand all of these rules?"

"Yes sir." she replied.

"Okay then, no problems," he said as he struck a couple more keys. "Your match starts in five minutes against Hinta Sakoto in arena three. Take this time to look over your deck and make sure that everything is in order for your match."

"Hinta Sakoto." she repeated. She asked Domid "Who's that?"

But Domid shrugged. "Don't know; must be a new kid. Nevertheless, don't underestimate her. For all we know, she could be the best duelist here. So, good luck!" he said as he winked.

Yamato rolled his eyes as Selaya turned towards the third arena. He said to her "Just remember to look at all of your options in a duel. A good duelist is never out of plays. If you think you're stuck, analyze every card."

When they stepped inside, Selaya beheld a miniature dueling arena about a quarter of the size of the giant arenas in Kaibaland, and a bench wrapped around the wall for spectators. The most notable feature about the room however was the fact that her opponent was already there, shuffling her cards with a small smile on her face. Her hair was long dark blue that matched her t-shirt and nearly matched her light blue eyes and blue jeans. She looked about Selaya's age.

"Selaya Samé, I presume?" Hinta asked, still wearing a small smile.

Selaya looked puzzled. "Yes, and you must be Hinta Sakoto. How did you know my name?"

"Well, that should've given me a good clue." she replied as she pointed upward. Above the center of the small arena was a life point display system with the duelists' names over them.

"Oh,"

Hinta then motioned towards Yamato and Domid and wondered "And who are you two?"

"Oh, you know; the peanut gallery." replied Domid.

"Moral support. Don't worry; we won't give her any help." Yamato added as the two sat down behind Selaya.

Hinta nodded and said "Okay then. Well, are you ready?"

"Yes." Selaya replied, taking her place at her side of the arena: a digital placemat on a red podium opposite a blue podium where Hinta Sakoto was standing.

The lights dimmed except for the lights around the arena, and the computer clicked on. "Arena three set. Both duelists, place deck on deck slot."

The two duelists did so, and the slot disappeared underneath the arena, replaced by the opposing slot. "Cut opponent's deck."

Selaya thought as she cut Hinta's deck. "I wonder what she uses. Well, whatever's in this deck, I'll have to win."

The decks were switched back and the computer said "Red player goes first."

"And that's me," said Selaya, drawing her six cards while Hinta drew her five.

"Let's Duel!"

Selaya looked at her hand. "Not bad at all," she thought. Aloud, she said "I'll set one card down, and one monster in defense mode. Your move." As the cards appeared on the field, Selaya thought "My Dimension Wall will protect me in case something happens to my T.A.D.P.O.L.E."

"Alright then, I draw." Hinta said as she drew. "I'll also throw two facedown cards, but both of mine are going in the magic and trap slot." Two more cards appeared on Hinta's field. "Your move." she smiled.

"No attack, huh?" Selaya wondered as she drew, "Well then, I play Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" She placed the card on her field and a blue haired fairy wearing glasses appeared holding a book (4/1800/500).

"Impressive looking monster." Hinta said.

"Thanks." Selaya replied. She looked at another card in her hand, and thought "Perfect; my Solemn Wishes trap card will provide me with extra life points. This hand's turning out pretty good." Aloud, she declared "I'm also setting another card facedown."

A card appeared next to the other facedown card, but this time Hinta said "I activate my trap card Xing-zhen-hu!" A weird clay pot covered by a heavy box tied with thick cables rose to the field. The cables untied and the box toppled over to allow unusual smoke to pour from the clay pot. The smoke covered the two facedown cards on Selaya's field.

"What's happening?" Selaya wondered.

"That's my Xing-zhen-hu trap card. As long as my trap card remains on the field, your two trap cards are useless. Sorry." Hinta added as a side note.

"Aw, thanks." Selaya muttered.

Yamato noticed that Domid's eyes widened, and whispered "What?"

Domid whispered back "I think I know what Hinta's other facedown is. And if I'm right, Selaya's in big trouble!"

Selaya then said "Well, you have no monsters, so I'll send Hysteric Fairy to attack your life points. Go Hysteric Fairy; lawful light!" The fairy opened her book, and a blinding ray shot out and hit Hinta's side of the field (8000/6200). "That ends my turn." said Selaya.

"And starts mine." said Hinta as she drew. She smiled and said "All I'm going to do is set one monster in defense mode." One card appeared on her field in front of her Xing-zhen-hu and her other down card. "Your move."

Selaya drew and thought "Maha Vailo? Perfect; I could use more firepower."

But before she could even think of playing it, Hinta grinned and said "Before you do anything else, I'll activate my second down card; Ojama Trio! Come on out guys!"

"What?" wondered Selaya. She didn't have long to wait, for three very weird monsters, one black and fat, one green with one eye and a long tongue, and the last one yellow with tentacle eyes, all of them wearing unflattering red underwear, appeared on Selaya's field next to a very disgusted Hysteric Fairy (2/0/1000 x3).

"I thought so," said Domid, "Ojama Trio. Hinta uses an unorthodox Ojama deck."

"Unorthodox how?" Yamato whispered back.

"Well, you'll see in a minute." he replied grimly.

"What are these things?" asked Selaya, wearing a face matching her Hysteric Fairy.

Hinta grinned wider and said "Those are the Ojama Trio! Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow, respectively. Oh, and they ask you to pardon the intrusion, 'cause they're going to make themselves comfortable, on your side of the field that is." As she said this, the three Ojama brothers took out folding chairs and sunglasses from behind their backs and reclined next to a scandalized Hysteric Fairy. "Oh, and by the way, they can't be tributed for a summon, so I guess you're stuck with them for now." said Hinta as she giggled. "Aren't they cute?"

"Ugh, they're the most disgusting things I've ever seen!" Selaya exclaimed.

Hinta simply shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it's an acquired taste. Continue with your move."

"I'll try," she said, still trying to get used to the fact that her field was invaded.

Yamato nodded. "Ah, I see now; hard to think of a strategy if your field's locked up."

Domid shivered and told him "And that's not the half of it. I know exactly what Hinta's planning."

Selaya continued with her move. "I'll have Hysteric Fairy attack your down monster with lawful light!" The fairy opened her book again, and a ray shot at the facedown monster, which turned out to be a graceful angel with golden wings (4/1400/800). The angel was destroyed as soon as it appeared.

Hinta explained "You've destroyed my Shining Angel, which means I can take one light monster with an attack of 1500 or less, and summon it to the field in attack mode. So, I'll chose Ojama Green!"

A green monster identical to the one across Hinta appeared on the field and waved to its counterpart, who waved back (2/0/1000). "Great; more of these things." Selaya said sarcastically. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright then, I draw." said Hinta as she drew a card. "I'll set another card facedown, and send out Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" A purple haired witch in black robes appeared with a stoic face (4/1100/1200). "I'll then switch my Ojama Green to defense mode, and have my Witch attack an Ojama token with black light!"

The witch formed a ball of dark energy with her hands, but before she could release it, the green Ojama on Selaya's field jumped in fright and exploded. Selaya then noticed that her life points fell (7700/6200). "What happened?" Selaya wondered.

Hinta stepped up to answer. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention; those Ojama tokens deal out 300 points of damage when destroyed. Sorry again." she smiled. "I end my turn."

Yamato raised an eyebrow and asked Domid "Why did she do that? Hinta could've left those tokens on the field."

With a worried grin, Domid replied "Selaya has too many cards for what Hinta wants to do."

"My move!" said Selaya as she drew. "A Solar Ray? Hmm, that's interesting. This card'll do 600 points of damage to Hinta's life points for every light monster I have on the field. Too bad I only have one now. Oh well, I'll set it anyway."

"I'll set a card facedown, and put Maha Vailo in attack mode!" Selaya declared as she threw down two cards. A facedown card appeared next to the other two facedown cards on Selaya's field, and a spellcaster in blue robes wearing a blue headdress appeared on the field sitting cross-legged next to Hysteric Fairy, who seemed relieved. "Hysteric Fairy; attack Witch of the Black Forest with lawful light!"

Once again, the fairy opened her book, and enveloped the witch in bright light. The witch uttered a sharp cry before being destroyed. But Hinta looked unworried when her life points dropped (7700/5500). "Well, I can't say I like you for destroying my Witch of the Black Forest, but her ability does let me search for one monster in my deck when she's destroyed. And the monster I search for is Ojama Black." Hinta said as she showed the card to Selaya.

Selaya said "Well, that may be one more Ojama in your hand, but I'm destroying this one on the field! Go Maha Vailo; attack Ojama Green with mystic armed assault!"

The spellcaster pulled a sword out of thin air, and rushed towards Ojama Green, who looked absolutely petrified before being sliced and diced. However, Hinta still grinned. Selaya then said "Your move," still eyeing Hinta's field.

"Right, and I'll draw." Hinta took a card, and said "I'll set one monster, and one card facedown. Your move."

As Selaya drew, she thought "That must be her Ojama Black. She wants me to destroy these things for some reason. Oh well, might as well oblige." She then said "Hysteric Fairy, attack the facedown monster!"

The fairy opened her book and blasted the facedown card, which revealed a round bacterium (2/1000/100). The bacterium exploded and blanketed Selaya's side of the field (7200/5500). "What happened?" wondered Selaya.

Hinta immediately answered her. "You've attacked my Giant Germ, and when it's destroyed, you lose 500 points and gain an epidemic. See, I can now summon its two cousins in attack mode." Two more giant germs appeared on the field in front of Hinta (2/1000/100 x2).

"Great," Selaya muttered. "Well then, I'll attack the next one with Maha Vailo. At least we'll both take damage." The blue dressed spellcaster drew her sword again, and slashed the second Giant Germ (6700/4950). "Your move." she said.

Hinta smiled. "Alright then, but before I do, I want to play a little guessing game."

Selaya raised her eyebrows. "What kind of guessing game?" she asked.

In response, Hinta flipped over a card. "This kind! I activate Ominous Fortunetelling." A crystal ball appeared on the field shrouded in a misty aura. "This trap card allows me to pick a card in your hand each turn, and I guess if it's a monster, magic, or trap card. Oh, and if I guess right, you're taking 700 points!"

Selaya gritted her teeth and said "Well, I've got four cards in my hand, so my odds are pretty good."

But Hinta grinned right back and said "Oh really? Well then, I guess that the card on your far right is a monster card!"

"No!"

The manifestation of a skull escaped from the crystal ball and revealed the card in Selaya's hand to be a T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (6000/4950). "So, you run a frog deck huh?" said Hinta, seemingly impressed. "Well, it's too bad you're never getting all three frogs out, because as long as you have no monster slots, you can't summon more than a few."

Domid nodded his head. "Brilliant; she's just going to keep guessing monster, since Hinta knows that Selaya can't play any more monsters."

"Yeah, and now she knows Selaya runs a frog deck. So much for the element of surprise," Yamato added.

Domid bit his lip while watching Selaya intently. "Come on Selaya; you can do something to get out of this mess!"

Hinta took a card from her hand and said "I'll end my turn by setting a monster in defense mode and switching my Giant Germ to defense mode as well. Your move."

As Selaya drew, she thought "Man, if only my Solar Ray trap card could do more damage." She sighed, and thought "I wish those Ojama tokens were light monsters."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Selaya continued with her move. "I'll have Hysteric Fairy attack your down monster with lawful light!" The fairy opened her book again, and a ray shot at the facedown monster, which turned out to be a graceful angel with golden wings (4/1400/800). The angel was destroyed as soon as it appeared.

Hinta explained "You've destroyed my Shining Angel, which means I can take one light monster with an attack of 1500 or less, and summon it to the field in attack mode. So, I'll chose Ojama Green!"

"Those Ojama monsters are light types! Who's to say those tokens aren't?" Aloud, Selaya said "I activate a trap card of my own: Solar Ray!"

"What?" wondered Hinta.

The energy from Maha Vailo, Hysteric Fairy, and the two Ojama tokens materialized into a large ball of light, then fired itself in a giant wave towards Hinta, who had to shield herself from the blinding light (6000/2550). "What happened?" Hinta demanded, still shaking.

Selaya smiled while she explained "My Solar Ray trap card deals 600 points of damage to your life points for each light monster on my side of the field, and I have four!"

Hinta cringed as she thought "Arrgh; my Ojama monsters are indeed light types!" The black and yellow Ojamas on Selaya's field drew back apologetically.

"And my move's not done yet! Hysteric Fairy, attack the last Giant Germ!" The fairy made quick work of the Giant Germ, which posed little resistance against the ray of light (5500/2550). "Go Maha Vailo; attack the facedown monster!"

The spellcaster rushed over and slashed the facedown card, which revealed an Ojama Black (2/0/1000). Selaya was relieved that she was only going to see it for a second before it was destroyed. "Your move."

Hinta seemed to be amused by Selaya's turn, and said "Well, I have to say I'm surprised you figured out that my Ojamas were light types. Still, I have the upper hand in this duel."

"How so? You don't even have any monsters on the field protecting your life points, which are lower than mine." Selaya wondered.

Hinta drew and said "For now, but here's a small step towards fixing that problem. My Ominous Fortunetelling activates, and I guess that the card on your far left is a monster!" Once again, the magic of the crystal ball revealed a Mirage Dragon in Selaya's hand (4800/2550).

Selaya cringed as Hinta took a card from her hand and said "And as for the no monster problem, I'll place one in defense mode. Your move."

Selaya took a deep breath before she drew. "At this rate, that crystal ball will take away all of my life points! Come on deck, please, give me the card I need!"

She took the card from her deck, and said "I'm playing the magic card I just drew; Heavy Storm!"

"No! Not that card!" Hinta exclaimed.

"That's right, and I assume you know that this card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" A cyclone began to form in the center of the field, and shredded the crystal ball, and all of the facedown cards on the field, leaving Hinta with a solitary monster in defense.

Yamato smiled. "Well, that was an opportune moment as any."

Domid agreed. "Yes, that move leaves Hinta wide open. Selaya could win it right here!"

Hinta said "Well, you activated my Ojamagic card when you destroyed it, which allows me to move Ojama Yellow from my deck to my hand."

"It won't matter." Selaya continued her move. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler on Maha Vailo, increasing her attack power by 700 points, plus 500 more for her special ability!" A green woman appeared behind Maha Vailo, massaging her shoulders (4/2750/1400).

With a wave of relief, Selaya told Hinta "You know what this means; once my Hysteric Fairy destroys that down monster, you won't have anything to defend from my Maha Vailo's attack."

Hinta nodded. "Yes, it would appear so."

A small smile came on her face, Selaya said "Hinta, you're a great duelist, but I have to end it. Go Hysteric Fairy, attack her last monster!"

The fairy opened her book once more, and the beam of light struck the facedown monster.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this duel isn't over yet!" Hinta exclaimed.

"What?"

The monster was revealed shortly before it was destroyed, but Selaya knew what it was (4/1400/800). "A Shining Angel?"

"That's right, and his effect allows me to search for his last brother, and summons him in attack mode!" Just as soon as the angel was destroyed, another one took his place (4/1400/800).

Selaya's shocked face turned into one of excitement. "Wow; that was a good play. Now here's one of my own. Maha Vailo; attack Shining Angel with mystic armed assault!" Maha Vailo dashed up to the last angel, and sliced him in two.

Hinta winced as her life points went down (4800/1200), but she stood firm as she said "I summon the Unhappy Maiden in attack mode due to my fallen angel's effect." In place of the angel, a depressed red-haired girl appeared on the field sitting down with no intention of attacking (1/0/100).

"Hmm, a monster with no attack points? Must have some kind of effect." Selaya thought before saying "Your move."

Hinta took her card and said "Well then, for my move, I'll set three cards facedown, and switch my Unhappy Maiden to defense mode." The three facedown cards appeared on the field while the depressed girl curled up into a fetal position on the field.

Hinta continued. "Next, I'll summon Ojama Yellow in attack mode!" The yellow monster appeared on the field and waved to the two ojama tokens on the other side (2/0/1000).

Selaya raised an eyebrow. "Why attack mode?"

With a grin, Hinta replied "You'll see. Well, my move's not done yet. I still have to play this! Activate Card of Sanctity!" As soon as she played the card, coins started to rain upon the field. "With this magic card, we draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Selaya looked at her hand and said "Well, that's easy for you to say; you'll be drawing five more cards while I'll be drawing two."

"Yep, that's indeed the idea. Sorry," she added before taking another card from her hand. "I'll now activate the magic card Shield Crash!" A card depicting a ray of energy piercing a shield appeared on the field.

"Wait, what does that do?" Selaya wondered.

Hinta replied "Well, this magic card can automatically destroy one monster in defense position, and I'll choose that down monster that you've had for this entire duel." The card fired a ray of energy that pierced the facedown monster.

"You've destroyed my T.A.D.P.O.L.E." said Selaya with a halfhearted smile.

Hinta nodded and said "Looks like I did. Your move."

Selaya drew, but Hinta immediately interrupted, saying "Before you take that move however, I'm going to activate a trap. Go Spatial Collapse!" The projector created the illusion that the field was suddenly a lot smaller.

"What?" Selaya exclaimed.

Domid's eyes lit up. "I knew it!" he whispered to Yamato.

Hinta explained "This trap card opens a rift into space, compressing the arena so that we can only have five cards on the field at a time. And guess how many you have on the field."

Selaya bit her lip as she realized the same thing that Yamato realized. "Hysteric Fairy, Maha Vailo, Malevolent Nuzzler, and the two Ojama Tokens. That's five alright." Yamato said to Domid. "She won't be able to play anything else for a while."

"Come on Selaya," Domid urged, "there's still something you can do to get out of this. Look at your field!"

Selaya regained her composure and said "Well, I may not be able to play anymore cards, but I can still attack Ojama Yellow with Maha Vailo! Go, attack with mystic armed assault!" The mage rushed forward again, prepared to cut down the yellow monster.

"If this attack hits, Selaya will win." Yamato whispered.

"It won't." Domid replied back.

"Activate Waboku!" Hinta declared. Three robed priests stood in Maha Vailo's way, and Maha Vailo retreated back to Selaya's field.

"Aww man, that stopped my attacks!" said Selaya. "I guess I end my turn."

"And now you have to discard a card since you have more than six." Hinta pointed out.

"I know, so I'll discard T.A.D.P.O.L.E." she said as she took a card from her hand.

Hinta drew and said "Now I activate the magic card Mistobody, and I choose my Ojama Yellow!" As soon as the card appeared, Ojama Yellow seemed to be a little airy.

"Mistobody? What does that do?" Selaya asked.

Hinta smiled and said "All in due time, but for now, I'm switching my Ojama to defense mode. Your move."

"Alright," said Selaya as she drew. "I'll have Maha Vailo attack the Unhappy Maiden." The mage rushed over to the prone girl, but before the sword hit, she uttered a scream that sent Maha Vailo back to Selaya's field before she faded away. "What happened?"

Hinta said "My Unhappy Maiden ends your battle phase once she's destroyed by a monster. Guess you'll have to wait another turn. In the meantime, since you can't play anything else due to my Spatial Collapse trap card, I assume it's my move?" Selaya nodded, and Hinta drew a card while Selaya discarded hers. "Well, all I'm going to do is set one card. Good luck this turn," she said as she placed a card on the field.

"Hmm, she's in a tough spot. Hinta's just going to delay all of her attacks. She's in a lock." Yamato whispered.

Domid however wanted to scream. "Come on Selaya; there's still something you can do!"

As Selaya drew, her eyes lit up. "Des Croaking? Well, I have two Des Frogs in my hand, and two T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in the graveyard. But if I try to summon a Des Frog now, that Spatial Collapse will just prevent me from summoning the others. I need more room! There has to be some way I can clear my field,"

"_Just remember to look at all of your options in a duel. A good duelist is never out of plays._ _If you think you're stuck, analyze every card."_

Selaya's eyes widened. "My options? Well, let's see; I have five cards on the field, one of them is an equip spell, no help there. Two of them are those Ojama tokens, and two of them are my monsters. Well, Maha Vailo's effect won't work for me, and my Hysteric Fairy,"

She gasped. "That's it!" Her face smiled in revelation as she said "I activate my Hysteric Fairy's effect, sacrificing the two Ojama tokens to boost my life points by 1000!" The fairy flashed an evil grin towards the two Ojama monsters, no longer lounging but gaping at the imposing figure, and turned her book on them.

Domid smiled. "Finally."

Yamato glanced over and said "Yeah, I know. I saw that move too."

Hinta looked a little worried while Selaya continued. "Of course, since I take 600 points from those two tokens, I only gain 400 points in total (5200/1200), but now, I can do this! I sacrifice Maha Vailo to summon Des Frog!" The robed spellcaster vanished, replaced by a green frog.

"Alright!" said Domid, "here it comes!"

"And my Des Frog's special effect activates! I can summon more Des Frogs to the field equal to the number of T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in the graveyard, and I have two! So, I'll special summon the one from my hand, and one from my deck!" Two more frogs materialized next to the first one, and they all croaked happily (5/1900/0 x3).

Hinta noticed something. "You sacrificed your stronger monster to play those frogs. Why not sacrifice your fairy?"

Selaya replied "Because now I have one more space left for a new magic card, the one that I'm playing now! I activate Des Croaking!" The magic card appeared on the field depicting the three frogs singing in unison. "I'm sure you know what it does, but just in case you forgot, this card destroys every card on your field if I have three Des Frogs on mine. Go Des Croaking!"

The three frogs looked ready to let out a giant croak, but Hinta flipped over a card. "Just what I was waiting for!"

"What?" A magic rune appeared below the Des Croaking card. Chains emerged from the rune and wrapped themselves around the card, dragging it below. "What happened?" wondered Selaya.

With a grin, Hinta replied "I activated a very powerful trap card. One so powerful that I have to discard another magic card to do so; Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! My trap card not only negates your magic card, but now you can't play Des Croaking anymore for the rest of the duel!"

"What? Aww man!" cried Selaya.

"Ow, that's a very big blow," Domid commented, gritting his teeth.

"Indeed, that's going to make it tough for Selaya to do any more damage." said Yamato.

Selaya shook it off and said "Well, I can still win by attacking, and I have more than enough monsters to do so. Go Des Frog, wipe out her Ojama monster with Low Eradicating Energy Tones!" One of the frogs stopped for a moment, turned to look at Ojama Yellow, and let out a low note that rattled the field. The yellow monster dissipated. "Now I can attack with the rest of my monsters to end this duel!"

"Don't be so sure; take a closer look." Hinta said, pointing at her field.

"Oh no, not again," Selaya despaired. Not long after Ojama Yellow dissipated, it reformed back together with a silly grin on its face.

Hinta explained "As you can see, my Ojama monster is immune to attacks, and will continue to be immune as long as my Mistobody magic card is equipped to him. You see, this magic card turns my monster into mist, and you can't destroy mist, no matter what you hit it with."

"Man, I can't get past her defenses!" thought Selaya as she said "I end my turn."

"Alright, let's see what I get." Hinta drew and grinned. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed to get two more cards!" The green pot with a wide smile appeared on the field, and Hinta drew her two cards.

Hinta looked at her field and said "Well, since my Spatial Collapse has done its job, let's get rid of it by playing Giant Trunade!" The magic card depicting a great being overseeing a giant storm appeared on the field.

"Wait, what does that do?" asked Selaya.

Hinta gladly answered. "This card allows both of us to take back all of our magic and trap cards, and put them in our hands. Since you have none, I'll take back my three magic and trap cards." Hinta put the cards in her hand and said "Your deck relies on those frogs coming out and playing a magic card that wipes the field. It's funny, since my deck has a similar strategy. One that you're going to see now! I activate the magic card Ojamiracle!" A card depicting the three Ojamas raising their hands to the sky in merriment appeared on the field.

"Ojamiracle? That's a new card," Domid whispered.

"Sounds like a powerful one." Yamato agreed.

Selaya was also puzzled. "Oja-what? What's that do?"

Hinta smiled again. "Ojamiracle forces me to pay half of my life points (5200/600), and I can only activate this card if I have an Ojama monster on the field. But for all of those costs, I can now special summon every Ojama monster in my graveyard."

"What?"

Domid gasped. "But that would mean,"

"Yes, it would seem that's the reason Hinta was playing her Ojama monsters without being worried that they were being destroyed." Yamato finished for him.

Hinta took the cards from her graveyard and said "Go, Ojama Black and Ojama Green!" The two monsters happily joined their brother in the center of Hinta's field (2/0/1000 x3). "And now, the big finale: I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

The magic card appeared on the field in front of a fearful Selaya. "What does that card do?" she wondered.

"You'll see. Go Ojamas: Yellow, Black, Green!" The three ojama monsters nodded, and formed a circle. Then they began to circle faster and faster until a large cyclone glowing with energy formed between them. Finally, they pointed the mix at Selaya's field, and released the energy that decimated the Hysteric Fairy and the three frogs. When the dust settled, nothing remained on Selaya's field.

"No, my monsters! What did you do?" she demanded.

With a grin, Hinta replied "Simple; my Ojama Delta Hurricane destroys every card on your field if I have all three of my Ojama monsters on mine. So, I'm afraid that my Ojama's get the last laugh."

Selaya regained her composure. "Maybe, but I'm a long way from having my life points run out, and those Ojamas have no attack points."

"That's what you think!" Hinta said as she played a card. "I activate Luminous Spark!" The field became a lot brighter, and the three Ojamas basked in the new light (2/500/600 x3). "My magic card increases the attack of every light monster by 500 points in exchange for a 400 point decrease in defense. A small price to pay for making my monsters stronger."

Selaya still didn't look worried. "So that's 1500 points all together. It's still not enough to do any real damage to me when I have 5200."

But Hinta took a card from her hand and said "True, but I'm not done yet. I activate Thousand Energy!" The Ojamas were suddenly cracking with energy and they started flexing their muscles (2/1500/600 x3). "This magic card increases the attack power of all level two normal monsters by 1000 points. The one real drawback is that they're destroyed at the end of the turn, so let's make the most of what we have! Go Ojamas; attack with polite intrusions!"

"No!" cried Selaya as the Ojama monsters rushed over to her side of the field, and started bouncing around, shaking her field to no end. Finally, they all attacked the podium that Selaya was behind, causing it to shake violently as well (700/600). "That wasn't very polite!" she complained.

Hinta said "Well, they are sorry, aren't you boys?" The three Ojamas suddenly wore guilty looks. "See? They're sorry. Well, since my Ojamas are going to be destroyed at the end of the turn anyway, let's activate this little number!" She revealed a very familiar card.

"Polymerization!" exclaimed Selaya.

"Exactly, and I'm using it to fuse my three Ojama brothers!" Hinta said. The three Ojamas crashed into each other in a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a very large manifestation of all of the Ojamas appeared with a green cape and red underwear (6/500/2600). "Meet the Ojama King! He would like you to pardon his intrusion, but he's going to be taking up more than just my field."

"What do you mean?" Selaya asked.

Hinta shrugged. "Well, he finds your field a little more appealing, so most of him is going to block three of your monster slots! I'll set one card and end my turn while my Ojama King gets comfy."

The Ojama King laid down, taking up more than half of Selaya's field while keeping a toe on Hinta's monster space. "What? Not again!" Selaya cried.

"That was a large setback. I hope she'll be able to recover." Domid whispered to Yamato.

"Well, it all depends on what she does now." Yamato whispered back.

Selaya drew and said "Well, I might as well put up a defense. I'll remove my Maha Vailo and my Hysteric Fairy from the game to summon the Soul of Purity and Light!" Two souls escaped from her graveyard, and a majestic angel descended onto the field with an aura of light (6/2500/1400). "Even though my angel is not strong enough to take down the Ojama King, at least my life points are safe. My Soul of Purity and Light decreases your attacking monsters attack by 300. I'll then set one monster and one card facedown, and end my turn." The two cards appeared near the angel.

"I'll have to admit that monster is pretty," Hinta said as she drew. "Hmm, an interesting draw. I guess I'll be drawing more cards with this! Activate Pot of Avarice!" A pot decorated with gold and jewels for teeth appeared on the field. "This pot is superior to its brother, the pot of greed, by the fact that I get to take five monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck before drawing two cards. I'll choose two of my Shining Angels, and all three of my Ojamas!"

"Aww man!" said Selaya as Hinta drew her two cards.

Hinta looked at what she drew, and smiled. "Well well, sorry, but I activate Oja-order!" A magic card depicting the Ojama King pointing at a mesmerized Celtic Guardian appeared on the field.

"Oja-order? More Ojama cards?" Selaya said exasperated.

"Oh yeah, and this one's the best of them all. You see, when Ojama King is out, I can play this magic card to take control of one of your monsters for a turn. Now let's see what your facedown monster is."

"No!" Selaya cried as the Ojama King got up and pointed at her facedown monster. The card disappeared from her side of the field and reappeared next to the Ojama King on Hinta's field.

Hinta nodded. "Yes. Now, I switch it to attack mode!" The monster was revealed to be a violet haired mage holding a staff (1/800/0). "A Magician of Faith huh? I'll use her effect to bring back Pot of Greed and play it, giving me two more cards."

Selaya cringed as Hinta drew. "To finish off my move, I'll set one monster." The monster appeared next to the Magician of Faith, who was glad to return to Selaya's field.

As Selaya drew, she thought "Well, here I am again; I can't play any more monsters. If only I had my Mobius. Oh well." Aloud, she said "I'll have my Magician of Faith switch to defense mode. Go, Soul of Purity and Light; attack her facedown monster with untainted light!"

The angel made a gesture with her hands, and a beam of light shot towards the facedown monster, which was revealed to be another angel (4/1900/400). Hinta said "You've destroyed my Shining Angel, which means I can summon Ojama Black!" The ojama monster made its second appearance in the duel, grinning widely (2/500/600).

Selaya pouted "Man, I'm getting tired of these things. Your move."

"Alright then, I draw." said Hinta. She then gave a short laugh, and said "It's time for me to end this duel. I'll switch my Ojama King to attack mode, and then I'll summon Ojama Green to the field!" Once again, the green monster appeared next to his brother, and they shared a smile (2/500/600). The Ojama King stood up from his spot on Selaya's field.

"Wait, how are you planning on ending this duel now? None of your monsters are strong enough to take out my Soul of Purity and Light." said Selaya.

"Not yet, but this card may help. I activate my facedown card Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 life points (700/100), I can summon another monster, and I choose my Ojama Yellow!" The yellow monster appeared next to Ojama Green and Black, and they all shared a hug.

"This is it. This duel ends this turn." said Domid.

Hinta continued. "Now I think it's time to give my Ojama King some muscle by playing Ojamuscle!" A card depicting the three Ojamas in front of a body-worked arm appeared on the field.

"And what does that do?" Selaya asked nervously.

"Simple," Hinta said, "First I destroy every ojama monster on the field except for one Ojama King. Then, for each monster destroyed this way, I increase that Ojama King's attack points by 1000 points."

"But that's three thousand!" exclaimed Selaya.

"Exactly. Go Ojamuscle!" The three Ojamas nodded, and offered their energy to the Ojama King, whose arms buffed up (6/3500/2600). "You say your Soul of Purity and Light decreases my monster's attack points by 300 when he attacks (6/3200/2600), but that still leaves him with 3200 attack points. Your angel has 2500 attack points, which means you'll be taking 700 points when my Ojama King destroys your monster."

"But all I have is 700!" said Selaya.

Hinta grinned again and said "That's the idea, now here's the execution! Go Ojama King; attack her Soul of Purity and Light with Ojama belly flop!" The Ojama King jumped impossibly high for a creature of its size, and threatened to crush the angel.

But it was Selaya who smiled and said "You've activated my trap card; Rising Energy!" Selaya's facedown card was revealed to be a card depicting a warrior gaining more energy.

"No!"

Selaya explained "Now all I have to do is discard a card from my hand and one of my monsters gain 1500 attack points, and I choose my Soul of Purity and Light!" The angel suddenly gained more strength, and grew twice its size (6/4000/1400).

Hinta gave a defeated smile and said "Then it's over. Finish it."

Selaya returned the smile, only hers was one of relief. "Go Soul of Purity and Light; finish this with untainted light!" The angel fired another blast of light upwards, just as the Ojama King came crashing down. When the smoke cleared, the angel stood tall (700/0).

The overhead system displayed "Winner: Selaya Samé."

Domid and Yamato stood and placed a hand on Selaya's shoulder. "Congratulations." Domid smiled, "I knew you would win."

"Oh, and I suppose you weren't worried when you were screaming to Selaya about that one move?" Yamato said. The three laughed while Selaya ran over to Hinta.

"That was a good duel." Hinta said, offering her hand.

Selaya took it, and replied "It was one of my hardest duels. Your Ojama deck is really great."

She nodded and said "Yeah, well your Frog deck surprised me with your other light monsters. You played well. I guess I'd better go, seeing as I'm not going to qualify now."

As Hinta turned to leave, Selaya said "Wait, you're not out of it yet; there's still the wild card drawing."

She stopped short of the door, and smiled. "There is, is there? In that case, I'll be glad to intrude on more parades, politely of course."

"Of course." Selaya agreed. There was a moment of silence, and then the two broke into laughter. "See you in the tournament." said Selaya.

"See you later." said Hinta as she waved. She opened the door and walked out of the arena.

"I think you've made a new friend." Domid said.

"Yeah." Selaya nodded as she looked at her deck intently. "Just a couple more to go, and then I'll be in the regional tournament. A few more duels like these, and I'll be the champion in no time."

"Well, we'd better head back and look over your homework."

Selaya slumped and said to Domid "Man, you sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously late update, but I am an engineer in college, which means I have no time to myself. (sigh) I'll try to write more, but I can't do anything about it if my teachers decide to overload me with work. On that note, here's to a quick update.


	4. The Amphibian meets the Amorphous

Finally, after years and years (or more like months and months) of lazing around, I give to you chapter four. Thank you for being patient. (And for those of you who aren't, well, thanks for stopping by once in a while anyway,)

Okay, before this chapter starts, I'll have to admit that I watch GX for the duels, not for the dialogue. Blame 4kids for that. I wonder if the Japanese voices are better,

Wait; what am I talking about? Like it could be WORSE than the English dubbing? My God, that'd be like, failure on a cataclysmic level!

Ahem, let's get started.

Sdrive: Peace has written another great chapter, and Domid's little speal about cards and what not...it's so true. I laughed my butt off because it was so true...

Champion at Life

Chapter 4: The Amphibian meets the Amorphous

Over the course of the week, thoughts on Selaya's next opponent only intensified to the point where she was constantly looking over her deck. And every time she did, everything would feel right with it, but after the next couple of hours she thought she had found something wrong.

"Why do I have this card in here? Oh yeah; this monster." she might've said one night. And the next, it's "Is this card necessary? Oh wait, yeah it is."

Saturday morning finally came for Selaya. She spent the early hours eating pancakes in the kitchen with her father and mother. "So, I hear you're doing well in the tournament." her mother said.

"Yeah; I won my first match." Selaya said, taking another bite.

Her father looked up from the newspaper. "And your classes?"

"Great, I think,"

"I should hope; if not, we may have to hire a tutor in place of Domid and Yamato." her mother joked.

Selaya replied "Domid wouldn't like to hear that. It means less math work for him." The three shared a laugh as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Selaya said as she jumped from her seat.

She opened the door, and sure enough, Domid and Yamato were standing in the doorway. "Hello," Domid said, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Selaya replied. "You caught me in the middle of breakfast."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "It's eleven o'clock. You eat breakfast that late?"

"She likes to skip lunch if we make breakfast for her," her mother said from the kitchen.

Selaya blushed as Domid said "Well, in that case, I found out who your next opponent is."

That piqued her interest. "Really? Who is it? Is he tough?"

With a short laugh, Domid replied "His name is Kida Jaken. He's a regular, but it's been a while since we've faced him. He should be about your age now."

"Wow, cool! So, do you know what kind of deck he uses?" she asked.

It was Yamato who answered "Like we said, it's been a while. He took a six month hiatus to reconstruct his deck. His old deck was pretty weak, nothing but 1800 attack power monsters. However, you can bet that he's gotten a lot stronger now."

Selaya thought about this and said "Well, I'm going to try to beat him just the same. I'll get my deck!" And she ran upstairs to retrieve it.

When she came back down, Domid clapped his hands and said "Alright, let's go!"

"Aren't you going to let her finish her pancakes?" Yamato wondered.

Selaya's mother shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

The three said goodbye to Selaya's parents and seated themselves in Yamato's van.

"Y'know, this van is kinda tacky," Domid commented on the way. "I know where you can trade it in for a nice convertible, or a sleek four passenger car."

Yamato replied with a maniacal laugh "Oh sure, I could trade this in, but convertibles aren't as intimidating on the road. Get out of the way!" he yelled as he violently pantomimed turning the steering wheel.

Domid sat back in his seat and said "Sorry I brought it up, hmm?" He spotted Selaya looking through her deck and asked "What are you doing?"

"Making sure everything's perfect." Selaya answered, not looking up. She felt a hand on top of hers, and raised her head to see that it belonged to Domid.

He told her "Only through playing will you ever spot the flaws in your deck, and even if you do fix them, remember this: no deck is perfect." He said this in a serious tone.

Then he laughed and said "Except mine that is!"

"Oh like hell! My deck has beaten yours numerous times!" said Yamato.

After more bickering between the two with Selaya trying to calm them down, the three made it to the Kaji game store in one piece. They made their way to the counter where Senshi was typing on his computer. "What cha lookin' at?" Domid wondered aloud.

His head popped up and Senshi spotted them. "Hey guys, oh, just the tournament statistics. We've got quite a crowd this time. So, I suppose Selaya will want to know who her next opponent is?"

Selaya said "It's a guy named Kida, right?"

Senshi nodded and said "Yep, that's right: Kida Jaken. Meet him in arena two in twenty minutes; he's finishing up a practice match, free invite if you want to watch."

Selaya looked at Domid and Yamato, and Domid sighed. "I don't really approve of this, but as long as you remain quiet and courteous, you may watch." She smiled and ran off to field two.

Many people were lined around the room watching the two duelists in the center of the room. Selaya came in just in time to see a tall boy in the blue position with short red hair in a white jacket and black pants with a red undershirt yell out "Go Twin-headed Thunder Dragon (7/2800/2100): double thunder ray attack!"

A monstrous two-headed dragon spat out two bursts of lightning at the opponent's empty field (2300/0). "Aww man, you win again Kida," said his opponent, who appeared to be his younger brother.

The audience applauded lightly as Kida said "Don't worry Kaito: you keep working hard, and you'll build a deck that'll beat mine in no time."

Selaya couldn't help but smile. "How sweet," she thought to herself. It reminded her of her duels with Kokuro,

"_And finally, I summon Dark Magician in attack mode!" Kokuro declared as he placed a card on the field (7/2500/2100)._

"_Oh no," said Selaya, knowing what's coming next._

"_Dark Magician attacks directly!" (4300/0)_

"_Aww man, you win again big brother," said Selaya as she picked up her cards._

"_Hey, don't worry. One day, you'll be able to beat me. You just have to work hard." said Kokuro, smiling at his sister. Then he ruffled her hair, making her laugh._

For a split second, Kida's eyes darted towards Selaya's direction. Selaya gasped, and ducked out of the arena. She should've looked where she was ducking to.

"Woah!"

She ran right into Domid, causing him to yelp in surprise. Unfortunately for her, Yamato was right behind Domid, so she found herself on the floor. "Owww," she moaned as Domid helped her back up.

"Hey, take it easy. What's the rush?" Domid wondered.

"It's nothing," said Selaya hesitantly.

A little too hesitantly, as Yamato raised an eyebrow and said "A little bit of nothing usually means a whole lot of something."

"It's nothing," Selaya insisted.

Domid shrugged and said "By the way Selaya, since you're so keen on improving your deck, I think you might find this card to be a little interesting." And he handed her a card in a plastic case.

Selaya took a look at the card and said "Wow! This'll make a perfect addition to my deck! Where'd you get it?"

And Domid started to weave a tale. "Well, as you know, I'm always interested in new cards, so I couldn't resist buying a pack or two. Or three. Or four. Or,"

"Alright already, we get it!" Yamato growled.

"Yes, sorry. Anyway, I opened these packs, and did you ever notice how pleasant the smell is? Y'know, the strong, yet delicate odor of the fresh ink? Particularly when the,"

"Are you going to finish this story before the regional tournament begins?" Yamato wondered aloud.

"Alright, fine. I was just pointing out one of life's little gifts," Domid said. "But seriously, take a whiff sometime. I can never go too long without that smell,"

"Get on with it!" Yamato said, shaking a fist.

"Right! So after some good cards and some cards I didn't pay too much attention to, I came across this card. Well, I figured it would fit very well into your deck, since you run a frog deck and all, and there it is in your very hand." Domid finished.

Selaya looked confused. "Where'd you get the sleeve?"

"I found it on the ground, and figured it shouldn't go to waste."

Selaya quickly took the sleeve off and cast it aside. "Oh well, I thought it was a good idea to present it like that," shrugged Domid.

She added the new card to her deck as Yamato looked at his watch and said "It's time for your match."

"Alright, I'm ready." Selaya said as she walked back into arena two. Most of the people who were watching the last duel were still there, along with Kida's brother.

With the tiniest hint of a smile, Kida asked Selaya "So, did you enjoy my last duel?"

Selaya bit her lip in nervousness and replied "Well, I only caught the very end of it."

"Hmm," Kida sighed, then spotted the two duelists flanking her. "Domid? Yamato?"

"Hey Kida: It's been a while," smiled Domid.

"Yeah," Kida agreed. "Have you improved in the past six months?"

Domid shrugged. "Well, my deck's still the same, and Yamato has made a few changes, but nothing beats experience."

Kida then looked around and said "Where's Kokuro? You guys were like brothers."

Yamato replied "He's at Duelist Academy. It's probably fate that you're dueling his sister today."

Kida smiled and said "Yeah, Selaya Samé huh? Well, I hope I'll do better against you than I did against your brother."

"Yeah, I hope we have a good match Kida." Selaya said.

The lights dimmed except for the lights around the arena, and the computer turned on. "Arena two set. Both duelists, place deck on deck slot."

The two duelists did so, and the slot disappeared underneath the arena, replaced by the opposing slot. "Cut opponent's deck." Selaya and Kida cut each other's decks, both wondering what the other was using.

The decks were switched back and the computer said "Blue player goes first."

"Alright then," said Kida as he drew six cards. Selaya drew her five, her eyes determined.

"Let's Duel!"

Kida looked over his hand while Kaito shouted from the sidelines "Come on big brother! Show this girl she's no match for you!"

Selaya gave a short laugh of embarrassment. "Seems that your brother really admires you."

Kida smiled as he replied "Well, he's never seen me lose. Don't take his comments too hard."

He then took two cards from his hand and said "I set a monster in defense and set one card down. Your move." The two cards materialized on the field.

On the sidelines behind Selaya, Domid whispered to Yamato "So, any idea what he plays now?"

"No idea," replied Yamato.

"Alright, my move!" Selaya declared as she drew her card. "For my move, I'll summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!"

As she placed the card on the field, a long golden dragon with blue whiskers appeared in a light mist (4/1600/600). "Mirage Dragon prevents you from activating any traps during the battle phase, so I know that facedown card of yours can't stop this attack!" Selaya explained. "Go Mirage Dragon; attack his facedown monster with mystical dragon fang!"

The dragon faded into nothingness and reappeared right in front of Kida's facedown monster. The dragon then bit down on the card, revealing a small three-eyed critter.

"You've destroyed my Sangan (3/1000/600), and now I can take one monster from my deck." Kida looked through his deck until he said "Ah, how about this monster: Light – Hex Sealed Fusion?"

"A fusion deck? Interesting," thought Yamato.

Domid gritted his teeth and said "There are many types of fusion decks. I just hope Selaya isn't facing the one I'm thinking of."

Selaya continued her move. "I'll set two facedown cards and end my turn." The two cards appeared behind the golden dragon.

Kida drew his next card and said "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." The grinning green pot appeared on the field as Kida picked up his cards.

As he saw the cards he drew, Kida's grin matched that of the pot. "Alright Selaya: get ready for my special move! I discard my Thunder Dragon from my hand so I can get the other two from my deck!"

Kaito cheered from the sidelines "Yeah big brother! Here it comes!"

As a long green dragon appeared briefly on the field, Domid's fears were confirmed. "It is: it's a Thunder Dragon speed deck!"

Yamato nodded. "Thunder dragons are weak monsters by themselves, but the combos that can be utilized make even my dragons shiver."

Domid shook his head. "I don't know if Selaya can win this. This deck type is too powerful for her to handle!"

After Kida shuffled his deck, he said "Now I activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate!"

The field changed from plain metallic light green to a two-dimensional grid with a vortex in the center. "Fusion Gate?" Selaya wondered.

Kida nodded. "Exactly! With the power of Fusion Gate, fusion monsters don't need Polymerization to be summoned. Of course, the price for this is that the fusion material monsters are removed from the game. And that's not all: since it's a field spell card, you can use its effect too!"

Selaya stammered "But, I don't have any fusion monsters!"

Kida shrugged and said "Too bad. But don't worry: this duel will end quickly just the same! I remove the two Thunder Dragons from my hand from the game to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The two green dragons were thrown into the vortex, and the creature that emerged was a bigger red dragon with a second mouth on the back of its neck, and a long horn on the front that was crackling with electricity (7/2800/2100). "Two heads are better than one! But it looks alone, doesn't it?"

Selaya replied "How can it be alone if it has two heads?"

Thinking for a moment, Kida admitted "Good point. Oh well, might as well give him a playmate anyway. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my first Thunder Dragon!" The magic card appeared on the field and the green dragon rose from the ground, electricity dancing around its body (5/1600/1500).

"I'll then summon my Light – Hex Sealed Fusion!" Kida declared. An unusual sphere of monster parts with light emanating from the center appeared on the field (3/1000/1600).

"But wait, that's not all. You see, my Light – Hex Sealed Fusion has the ability to morph into the second ingredient of a fusion monster. So, I'll remove my Thunder Dragon and my Light – Hex Sealed Fusion from the game to summon a second Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The sphere took the form of the green dragon next to it, and both were cast into the vortex. A second red dragon emerged from it, identical to the one already on the field (7/2800/2100).

"Aww man, not a second one! One looked bad enough." Selaya said.

"Enough? Man, I just can't get enough of them," said Kida as he placed another card on the field. "I activate the spell card Dimension Fusion!" A card depicting two monsters escaping from a vortex appeared.

"What does that do?" Selaya wondered, eyeing the field.

"Simple: first, I have to pay 2000 life points (8000/6000). Next, we can special summon as many monsters as we can that have been removed from play!"

Once again, Selaya stammered. "But, I don't have any monsters that have been removed from play!"

"But I do! Here, let me show you," Kida said as three Thunder Dragons appeared on the field next to the two Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons (5/1600/1500)x3.

Yamato shook his head. "This is looking more like a slaughter by the minute."

"You're telling me," Domid agreed. "I just hope Selaya has something that can stop this."

Kida went on. "And finally, two of those dragons are going back to being removed from the game so I can summon a third Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" For the third time, two of the green dragons were swallowed up by the vortex to be replaced with a giant red dragon (7/2800/2100). "I said before that two heads are better than one, but six heads are a lot better than two!"

"Yeah! That's my big brother!" yelled Kaito.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache." Selaya was flabbergasted: on the third turn, her opponent managed to summon three terrible monsters, with one left to spare.

Kida then said "Shall I do the math for you? Once my first Thunder Dragon takes out your Mirage Dragon, the combined attack power of my three Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons equals 8400 points." He sighed. "I guess I'd better end this. Shame it was too short. Thunder Dragon, attack Mirage Dragon with thunder ray!" The green dragon fired a ray of pure electricity at the dragon on Selaya's field.

Selaya acted quickly. "Yeah, it would've been over, except I have this! I activate the Wall of Revealing Light!"

A giant wall of light stopped the ray of lightning, which fizzled into nothing. "Hey, what happened to my attack?" wondered Kida.

Selaya answered him. "Blocked by my wall. And this wall will continue to block any attack that isn't more powerful than the amount of life points that I paid: 3000 (5000/6000)."

Domid sighed. "That was close. 3000 life points is a lot less than 8400."

Yamato nodded and said "Yeah. That would've been a devastating loss for Selaya."

Kida regained his composure as he ended his turn and said "No matter: you paid a hefty cost for activating that trap."

But Selaya said "I'm not worried, for I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card! This card gives me 500 extra life points every time I draw a card, starting now." She drew her card and an angelic light shone on her (5500/6000).

With a smile, Selaya said "And the card I drew will help me take down two of your Twin-Headed monstrosities. I activate the spell card Brain Control!" The card appeared on the field, and two arms lunged from the card, aiming for one of the giant red dragons on the field.

Selaya continued "With this card, I can pay 800 life points (4700/6000) to take control of one of your monsters for a turn, and I'll choose one of your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons!"

From the sidelines, Domid cried "Yes! Now she'll attack one of those Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons with one of his own, destroying them both."

Even Yamato smiled. "Yeah, she's learning quickly."

But Kida flipped over a card and said "Sorry, but I won't let you do that to my dragons! Activate Pole Position!" A flag with the number '1' appeared over each of the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons, and the arms from the Brain Control card disintegrated the moment it made contact with one of the dragons.

Selaya cried "No! What just happened?"

Kida grinned as he explained "This trap card gives the big boys a little bit of an extra edge. You see, as long as my Pole Position trap card is on the field, the monster with the highest attack power are unaffected by spell cards. And since my dragons are currently the strongest creatures on the field, your Brain Control card doesn't affect any of them."

"Aww man,"

Yamato whispered to Domid "That's a tough break. I mean, as if those Thunder Dragons weren't hard enough to beat already."

"Yeah," Domid agreed, "but there is one weakness to that Pole Position card. I just hope Selaya can find it in time."

Selaya took a card from her hand and said "Well, I can't take out your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons, but I can at least take out your lone Thunder Dragon. I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" A blue haired fairy sporting glasses, a book, and a suit appeared on the field (4/1800/500).

"Hysteric Fairy: attack his Thunder Dragon with Lawful Light!" The fairy opened her book and shot a large beam of light at the green dragon, which disintegrated (4700/5800). Satisfied that she destroyed at least one monster, Selaya said "I end my turn."

Kida drew and said "Well, since I can't attack you, I'll set a monster in defense, a card facedown, and activate Future Fusion!"

A magic card depicting a giant skyscraper appeared on the field. "Future Fusion? More fusion cards?" said Selaya, exasperated.

He shrugged and said "Hey, you have to admit that it fits the theme. So, with this spell card, I can search my deck for monsters that make up a fusion monster and put them in my graveyard. And I'll search for Cave Dragon and Lesser Fiend." He took two cards from his deck and placed them in his graveyard. "That's it for now," he said, showing his empty hand.

"Wait," wondered Selaya, "that's it? You discard them and that's it?"

"For now," replied Kida with a grin.

"That's not a good sign," said Selaya as she drew. "Well, Mirage Dragon's still keeping you from activating traps during the battle phase, so that down card you have isn't really a threat. So I'll place a monster in defense mode and have Hysteric Fairy attack your facedown monster. Go Hysteric Fairy: lawful light!"

The fairy turned its book on the facedown monster, which was revealed to be a red haired magician holding a staff. "You've attacked my Magician of Faith (1/300/400)," said Kida, "Now I can take back one spell card from my graveyard. And I pick the drawing power of Pot of Greed." He took the card from his graveyard as he moved his monster off of the field.

Selaya thought for a moment and said "I'll switch Mirage Dragon to defense mode, just in case. Your move."

"Alright then," said Kida as he drew.

With a small nod, Domid said "Selaya's anticipating something that can take down that Wall of Revealing Light."

Yamato agreed. "Might as well have some eggs out of the nest,"

Without missing a beat, Kida said "I activate Pot of Greed."

The Pot of Greed appeared on the field, but Selaya noticed he wasn't drawing cards. "What's the holdup?" she wondered.

He replied "Well, normally I would draw two cards, but with the help of another spell card, I can double the amount of cards I draw."

"What?" wondered Selaya.

"Oh, and by the way, my down card wasn't a trap: it was the spell card Serial Spell!"

As the facedown card revealed itself, Domid exclaimed "Serial Spell! That's a rare and powerful card! Where did he get that from?"

"Hmm?" wondered Yamato. "What's so powerful about that card?"

"You'll see in a minute," Domid said grimly.

Kida explained "Serial Spell comes with a hefty price: I have to discard my entire hand to play it." He moved the only card in his hand to the graveyard. "And for that price, Serial Spell copies whatever spell card it's chained to!"

Selaya's eyes widened. "So that means,"

"Yup: I just played two Pot of Greed cards, so now I draw four cards from my deck!" Kida drew his four cards while his brother yelled "Draw something good brother!"

"Oh don't worry, 'cause I just did! I activate Mystic Space Typhoon on your Wall of Revealing Light!"

"No!" cried Selaya as a small cyclone wiped away the gleaming wall.

Kida said "My dragons are free! And that's not all. Next, I'll play a spell card to get rid of that Solemn Wishes card: Activate Twister!"

A second tornado more violent than the first appeared and obliterated Selaya's trap card. "No, my Solemn Wishes!" thought Selaya, gritting her teeth.

"Cheer up: I do have to pay 500 life points in order to play Twister," Kida said (5200/5500). "Then again, I'm sorry that I have to play this: Go Dragon's Mirror!" A golden mirror with draconic wings and claws decorating the sides appeared on the field.

"Now what?" wondered Selaya.

"Well, with this spell card, I can remove my Cave Dragon and my Lesser Fiend in the graveyard from the game to summon their fusion monster. Go Fiend Skull Dragon!" The mirror served as a portal for a giant yellow bellied dragon with green scales and huge wings (5/2000/1200).

"Oh no," Selaya whimpered.

"Oh man," Domid shuddered.

"Selaya's about to take a huge hit," said Yamato.

Kida continued "My dragon is unaffected by trap cards that target it, and it negates all monsters with flip effects, so I won't be worried about your facedown monster. Go Fiend Skull Dragon: attack Hysteric Fairy with fiendish fire breath!" The mighty dragon spat a giant plume of fire, completely enveloping the unfortunate fairy (5000/5500).

" Now, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: attack Mirage dragon. Double thunder ray!" The red dragon's two heads breathed a powerful blast of electricity that destroyed Selaya's inferior dragon.

"And now my second Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon will attack your facedown monster with double thunder ray!" The same ray shot out of the second dragon's mouths, and destroyed the facedown monster, which was revealed to be a tiny frog with wings (1/100/100).

Selaya could barely speak from the fear. Kida then ordered his third dragon. "Third time's a charm. Go Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: attack directly with double thunder ray!"

The force of the dragon's attack caused a giant explosion on Selaya's field. Selaya and several audience members had to shield their eyes from the blast (2200/5500). When the smoke cleared, Selaya was motionless on her feet, completely defeated.

Kida noticed this and said "Hey, if you want to stop this, I'll understand. I mean, my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragons are immune to spells and my Fiend Skull Dragon is immune to traps, and you have nothing on your field. You don't have to take my next attack if you don't want to."

"He's telling her to give up?" Domid whispered to Yamato. "I've never known Kida to do that!"

But Yamato whispered back "Domid, you must remember that most people can't stand the feeling of being overwhelmed like Selaya is right now. I understand your feelings, but Kida really is concerned for her. After all, he's been dominating this duel from the first turn."

Domid sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, I can't stand a duelist giving up. It's just too painful to watch."

Giving up was what Selaya was thinking. "Man, this guy, he's got me. Ever since the duel started, I've had to defend. Now, finally, I have nothing left. Kida's deck is absolutely flawless!" She began to move her hand towards her deck, her eyes not bearing to look at her opponent.

And then, Selaya's eyes suddenly lit up.

"_Remember this: no deck is perfect."_

Determination in her eyes, Selaya moved her hand away from her deck, and she said to Kida "Sorry Kida, but I was taught that there is always hope if I have at least one point left!" She drew her card, putting all of her faith into it.

With a smile, Kida said "Very well. Good luck."

Domid smiled and thought "Way to go Selaya. Now take it to him!"

Selaya looked at the card she drew, and said "I've found the weakness to your deck."

"Hmm? What's that?" Kida wondered.

She explained "Your deck is made up of fusion material monsters and the cards to get them out, but you use too many cards to get them out in the first place. Sure, I may be facing a lot of powerful monsters, but you've used up your hand to get those monsters out!"

Selaya took a card from her graveyard and said "Because I have no spell or trap cards on my field, I can summon the monster you've just destroyed from the graveyard. Go, Treeborn Frog!" The same tiny frog with wings rose to the field in an angelic entrance (1/100/100).

Selaya then thought for a moment. "Your Pole Position card hasn't shown a price yet."

At this, Kida stammered "What do you mean?"

"Well, for such an awesome effect, there doesn't seem to be a drawback."

"Maybe there isn't any?" Kida offered.

With a short laugh, Selaya replied "Hmm, maybe. But just in case, let's see what happens if I destroy it! I offer my Treeborn Frog to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

The tiny frog vanished, and in its place a large warrior in icy blue armor appeared bringing a blizzard along with him (6/2400/1000). Selaya exclaimed "And Mobius's effect activates! I can now destroy any two spell or trap cards on the field, and I choose your Fusion Gate and Pole Position!"

"No!" cried Kida as the blizzard moved over to his two cards and shattered them easily. The field melted back to normal, but something else was happening as well. "When Pole Position is destroyed, it takes the strongest monsters along with it!" said Kida in despair. The flags above the three Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's heads detonated, leaving no trace of them.

"Alright!" cheered Domid.

"She found a way out of that mess," said Yamato.

Selaya took another card from her hand. "And now I remove my Hysteric Fairy and my Mirage Dragon from the game to summon The Soul of Purity and Light!" Two souls escaped from the graveyard, and from the heavens descended the angelic woman bathed in light (6/2000/1800).

"Uh oh," said Kida.

"Uh oh is right, as my Soul of Purity and Light decreases your monsters' attack points by 300 during your battle phase. But for now, let's worry about mine. Go Mobius, attack Fiend Skull Dragon with frozen wind!" The warrior released an intense breath of ice that froze the large dragon until it shattered (2200/5100).

"This isn't good," thought Kida.

"And now, Soul of Purity and Light: attack with untainted light!" The angel fired a bright blast of light at Kida who had to use his arm to shield himself (2200/3100).

"Big Brother!" cried Kaito.

"Unh, I'm alright," said Kida.

Selaya said "Well, it seems the tables have turned. Without Fusion Gate, you can't summon any more fusion monsters. Your move."

As Kida drew, he replied "Oh, I'm more than capable of summoning fusion monsters. For example, it time for my Future Fusion card to activate!"

"What?" wondered Selaya. As if to answer her question, a second Fiend Skull Dragon appeared on the field (5/2000/1200).

Kida smiled. "My Future Fusion summons the fusion monster two turns after it was played, so long as I move the fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard."

Selaya regained her composure and said "Well, your dragon is too weak to destroy anything on my field: its attack will drop below 2000 during your battle phase."

"We'll see. But right now, I'll activate Pot of Avarice!" A second pot appeared on the field, decorated in jewelry and gold. "With this card, I can return all four of my fusion monsters to the fusion deck, plus my Magician of Faith goes back to the deck as well." He shuffled his one monster into his deck. "Then, I draw two cards," said Kida as he drew.

Kida took a card from his hand and said "By the way, my dragon may be too weak now, but that's why I'm equipping him with a special card: Fusion Weapon!" A glowing orb appeared in front of the large dragon. The dragon reached out and took the orb, absorbing its energy (5/3500/2700).

"Fusion Weapon?" wondered Selaya.

He nodded. "Yeah, Fusion Weapon. This spell card can only be attached to a fusion monster level 6 or lower, and it increases its attack and defense by 1500 points! Of course, he loses 300 from your Soul of Purity and Light (5/3200/2700), but he still has more than enough attack power to take out your Monarch! Go Fiend Skull Dragon: attack Mobius with fiendish fire breath!" The dragon shot a large ball of fire at the large warrior, and the monarch fell to the ground, conquered by his opponent (1400/3100).

"No!" cried Selaya as her warrior dissipated.

"And about not being able to fusion summon," Kida continued as he revealed a card, "Who's to say I only have one Fusion Gate? I activate Terraforming! This spell card lets me take one field spell from my deck, and add it to my hand. And I'm going to activate that card. Go Fusion Gate!"

The field changed into a futuristic grid for the second time as Selaya bit her lip.

Kida then said "I'll then set one card facedown. Your move." The card appeared next to the active Fusion Weapon card.

Selaya looked at her deck real hard and thought "Come on deck, I need more help. Please, give me something I can use to win. Please!"

She drew her card and her features fell. She said "I'll set one card down, and a monster in defense mode. I'll also switch my Soul of Purity and Light to defense mode. Your move."

As the cards appeared on the field and the angel took a defensive stance, Domid said "Poor Selaya: she's caught on the defensive again."

"Yeah, but don't count her out just yet," said Yamato.

Kida drew, and said "I have to get through two monsters, huh? Alright then, I can do that! First I'll summon the monster I drew: a second Light – Hex Sealed Fusion!" The sphere of parts appeared on the field again, illuminating the field (3/1000/1600).

He then flipped a card over. "I activate my facedown card: Return from the Different Dimension! With this trap card, I can pay half my life points (1400/1550) to summon as many monsters as I can that were removed from the game."

"Oh no!" cried Selaya.

"Yeah, I know. Come on out all three Thunder Dragons!" The three green dragons appeared on the field, electricity surrounding them (5/1600/1500)x3.

"Alright, finish her big brother!" cheered Kaito from the sidelines.

Kida then said "I remove two of my Thunder Dragons to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The red two-headed dragon appeared on the field, as fearsome as ever (7/2800/2100).

"Next, I'll remove my third Thunder Dragon and my Light – Hex Sealed Fusion to summon a second Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" A second red dragon appeared on the field next to its brother (7/2800/2100). Kida then looked at Selaya and said "Your facedown monster is useless because of my Fiend Skull Dragon, and my dragon also can't be targeted by traps remember.

"Come on Selaya," thought Domid, nerves quaking his body.

"Hey," whispered Yamato when he saw Domid shaking, "calm down. Has Selaya disappointed us yet?"

Domid smiled and shook his head.

Kida continued "My monsters may lose 300 attack points, but they're only going to feel that loss temporarily. Go Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: attack Soul of Purity and Light!" The red dragon fired what seemed to be its most powerful blast yet, dissipating the angel.

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon number two: attack her facedown monster!" The other red dragon fired another ray of electricity at the facedown monster which was revealed to be a meaningless Maha Vailo (4/1550/1400).

Kida said "Well, only my Fiend Skull Dragon and your life points left. It was a good duel Selaya."

"Yes, it was." Selaya smiled, prepared for the worst.

"Alright then," said Kida, "Fiend Skull Dragon: attack directly with fiendish fire breath!"

The dragon prepared to fire its last breath when Selaya said "You should've heeded my facedown card!"

"What?!" wondered Kida.

"Activate Dimension Wall!" A portal appeared between the dragon and Selaya.

"Yes!" exclaimed Domid.

Selaya continued "This trap card redirects any battle damage I take straight to your life points!"

"But, my dragon negates any traps that target it," Kida stammered.

"Oh, your dragon still gets to attack," Selaya explained, "It's just going to a new target."

The dragon fired its large fire breath. The ball of flame hit the portal, and came out of a second portal behind Kida, who barely turned in time to shield himself from it. "Argh!" grunted Kida as smoke covered the field (1400/0).

When the smoke cleared, the life points display system said it all: Selaya had won her second match. "Winner: Selaya Samé."

The applause inside the room was tremendous, despite having only around ten people in the audience. The only person who wasn't clapping was Kaito. "Big brother lost," he said, not believing it.

Kida turned to him and said "Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You can't win every duel, and that's what makes this game so great."

Domid gave Selaya a pat on the back and said "I knew you'd pull through."

But Yamato scoffed and said "Yeah right. You were biting your nails, admit it!" Domid laughed sheepishly.

After consoling his younger brother, Kida turned to Selaya and said "Well, you won. I didn't see that trap coming."

Selaya smiled and said "I honestly didn't think I'd win there. Your deck is very strong."

Domid stood up and asked Kida "Come to think of it, how did you get so strong in the last six months?"

He replied "Well, that's what happens when you sit at home play testing and ordering cards off the internet. I haven't been here in six months because I've been building a new deck. Although, it still needs more work I see,"

He turned to leave when Yamato said "You're not going to stay for the wild card drawing?"

Kida thought for a moment and said "Well, it does mean more opponents. Alright then, can't hurt, right?"

Selaya nodded. "I hope we can duel again sometime; maybe in the tournament!"

With a smile, Kida replied "I sure hope so. Come on Kaito, we need to get going."

"Alright big brother," said Kaito as the two walked out of the arena. Kida waved at the three before disappearing out of sight.

Selaya waved back as Domid said "Well, two down, one to go."

"You're really doing well," said Yamato.

She giggled and said "Yeah. If I can keep this up, I'll be the champion in no time!"

Suddenly, there was a large growl. Domid clutched his stomach. "Wow, I guess we'd better have lunch, huh?"

Yamato agreed. "Yeah, its past noon now and we haven't eaten. Let's go."

"Yeah, we can celebrate Selaya's latest victory!" Domid declared as he led the group out of the arena.

Selaya nodded in agreement as she thought "One more duel, and I'll be in the regional tournament. Nothing can stop me now!"

Still cheering, Domid said "And after lunch, I can look over Selaya's math homework!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Selaya.


End file.
